Reincorporating
by NachoMama37
Summary: With the reunion of Ruby's two teams it's only natural for there to be some awkwardness from time to time, inside jokes they won't get. Set pre volume 6
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

AN: I've been working on what started out as a little drabble. The drabble decided it wanted to be a story, The story decided it wanted to be an outline and turn into a multi chapter fic. So, then life happened and I forgot where I was going with it in the first place. on that note here's whatever this is in the meantime. Set before volume 6 obviously, maybe just set between leaving the house in Haven and getting to the station in Argus?

She thought that she would never see a more beautiful sight than that of a cozy little hunters inn located in this small little port village. The two story buildings windows glowed warmly as if to welcome the rather large traveling group. The chimney smoked charmingly. the scent of charred wood wafting through the air. Fireflies danced on the wind and there were wispy little clouds gliding across the perfectly starry full moon lit sky. The scene looked like something out of one of Ruby's fairy tail books and Weiss had never been gladder to see a building in all of her life.

"AHH YEA! We aren't camping out tonight!" Nora cried out in in glee gaining agreement from the rest of the group.

The innkeeper was a warm and kindly looking older gentleman whom Qrow seemed friendly and familiar with. The rooms were rented quickly, two rooms each containing four single beds, an extra rollaway bed to be delivered to one of them as Qrow was insistent on the boys in one room and the girls in the other. He also secured himself a private room away from the teenagers.

"How long are we staying here Uncle Qrow?" Ruby yawned.

"The next boat leaves in six days. Well stay here until then. Maybe hit up the mission boards while we wait. We could use the extra cash anyhow. Oh yea, that reminds me. The mission registry can be found at the front desk. Make sure to hit pops up in the morning and he'll walk the four of you that aren't registered through the process. I'll be taking on a few solo missions so I won't be around much for the next few days. Remember none of you are officially licensed so you'll only have access to low level gigs. Oh yea, and there's a heck of a dojo in the basement if any of you want to train while were here. For now everyone get cleaned up they serve dinner in an hour"

The boys and girls split off to their assigned rooms. In the girls room Ruby volunteered to sleep on the roll away bed and set it up while Weiss and Blake were first to shower. The bathrooms had two shower stalls each making them super convenient for hunters parties whom often come in groups and value efficiency.

Yang, Ruby and Nora were chatting quietly and unpacking when a thought struck Yang.

"Hey, Ruby, Qrow said only four of us needed to register for the mission boards, why would that be? Shouldn't all of us register?"

Ruby shrugged "huh, I guess I didn't really catch that, I mean maybe he just misspoke or maybe" Ruby and Noras eyes both lit up and a smile spread across their faces.

"Maybe what?" Yang prompted.

"Well obviously it means the registration process is transferable!" Nora chimed in.

"AH YES! Score team Ranger!" Ruby and Nora fist bumped. Noticing the confusion on her sisters face she continued. "Sorry Yang, I hate to say it but first time registering is a total pain and missions may be limited until you guys have a proven track record."

"Ruby, Nora, what's your track record like" Blake enquired stepping out of the bathroom drying her hair with her towel.

"Well, to be honest, at first we kinda, well, we weren't" Ruby booped her fingers together. Nora took this a sign to step in.

"At first we really SUCKED and I mean big time! but once we got the hang of working as a team we kicked BUTT I mean ninety five percent success rate!" Nora was shaking Ruby's shoulders a huge proud grin on her face.

"Ninety five percent success rate? I'm actually very impressed" Weiss looked and felt like an entirely different person after her shower. Ruby simply stuck her tongue out at the Ice Queen. "Ok ladies whose next for the showers then?"

Yang had already announced her intent to be next in the shower and was already half way to the bathroom.

"arm wrestle ya for it?" Nora grinned motioning with a bent arm, wiggling her fingers

"Hey! I'm not falling for that a fourth time!" Ruby huffed and stomped her foot a bit for effect. Blake and Weiss both smirked despite themselves.

"Rock paper scissors then?" Nora sounding just a bit disappointed suggested helpfully. Ruby nods in agreement, and loses, comically pouting about her bad luck. Nora trotting off to the shower in victory.

A cozy quiet settled on the girls room. Blake reading the book the hotel provided on the little coastal village that they were taking up temporary residence in. Weiss unpacking her bags. Ruby having sorted her bed chose to stretch out. The sound of the showers soon lulled her to sleep.

Blake and Weiss smile fondly at the tiny girl when their ears picked up the faint sounds of her small snores. Yang and Nora emerge from the bathroom together laughing loudly, having been trading puns for the majority of their shower time. Weiss shushed the two rather harshly simply pointing to the sleeping figure in the room.

"Happens every time" Nora smiles fondly. "She always over does it when we have to camp out. She always insists taking the last watch. She always says it's so the rest of us get enough sleep. Once we get to sleep inside she always crashes hard missing shower time or sometimes dinner. the girl sleeps like the dead."

Yang frowns "That's just like her, always trying to take care of everyone else." The golden haired girl smiles running her hand through her sisters hair. "its ok to lean on us sometimes." The sleeping girl doesn't stir in the least. The four girls share a meaningful look and go about unpacking. The hour passes quickly. A knock at their door let's them know it's time to head down to eat. Jaune greets the four girls standing in the doorway. He quirked his eyebrow, Nora recognizing the look simply motions across the room.

"Ruby fell asleep." she offers.

The blonde boy chuckles. "Typical, she'll be furious if we let her sleep through dinner again though."

"Yea, well, we all tried waking her up and nothing worked." Nora pouted "I even launched her off the bed."

"I tickled her" Yang offered.

"Blake and I didn't have any luck either." Weiss states though shes barely hiding amusement.

Jaune stands for a second looking thoughtful. "Nora, were gonna have to use the big guns this time!" He nods, a grin spreading on his face."Go get Ren"

"ON IT" Said girl cheers, leaving three very confused faces staring at Jaune.

"You'll understand in a minute" He offers secretly enjoying the moment. "We learned a few tricks to deal with each others quirks on our travels"

"like…?" Weiss asks raising an eyebrow.

Nora interrupts the heiress, dragging Ren into the room, ignoring the tall boys questions about what was going on. She simply points at the sleeping tiny girl. "Do the thing!" She shouts, practically vibrating in excitement.

"What thing?" Yangs voice sounds wary, protective sister mode engaging.

"Relax, it's hard to explain. Just watch ok?" Jaune lazily smiles leaving the three girls even more confused.

Ren clears his throat which catches the attention of everyone. They watch in anticipation as he leans down and puts his mouth close to Ruby's ear, his hand blocking the view of his mouth in classic secret telling pose. He whispers a few words.

"GAHHH" Ruby shouts sitting straight up, face entirely red. She narrows her eyes, reaches behind her and chucks her pillow at the dark haired boy. Jaune and Nora laughing. Blake, Yang and Weiss exchanging confused looks.

"Works every time" Jaune nods feeling accomplished. "Ruby, its dinner time" he calls. She growls at him, pouting as she stomps out of the room, Nora and Ren trailing behind.

"Uh, Ren, what did you say to her?" Yang asks, not sure if she should have made that sound more like a threat.

"A gentleman never tells his secrets." he muses.

"Its magicians Ren, we've talked about that MAGICIANS don't share their secrets!" Jaune whines.

"I stand by what I said" Ren quips, walking off as Jaune and Nora follow leaving three very confused teen girls in their wake.

A/N: yea, no idea what Ren said to Ruby. The story? Drabble? Whatever this is decided it wanted to be a bit comedic. I've been mulling over trying to write a story about the gap that WBY must feel since reconnecting with RNJR. If what Qrow said before beacon fell about a day in the wilds being equivalent to a week at the school RNJR are practically years ahead of WBY. Plus I've not really seen anyone write that angle, nor the guilt the three feel for basically abandoning Ruby. So this could go that way I guess. constructive criticism always welcomed, encouraged actually.


	2. Chapter 2, Breakfast

A/N: Fluff tonight instead of comedy it seems. Oscar needs some fluff after the last few eps I guess?

The sunbeams filtering in between the curtains of the cozy little lodge had woken the tiny reaper moments ago. She watches the dust particles dance in the beams. Smiling softly at the way they glittered in the light. She stretches and yawns silently, aware of the four other girls in the room still sleeping soundly. It was barely past six AM after all. She stealthily as possible sits up, sliding out of her covers and reaching for her boots. The rustling of blankets across the room makes her freeze, worried she had somehow been too loud. Shes met by the gaze of soft green eyes. Nora smiles her sleepy morning smile and reaches for her boots as well. Shes accustomed to waking with Ruby, it feels odd not having Jaune and Ren in room with them, but understands Qrows logic, flawed though it had been, in her opinion anyway.

The two make their way silently into the hall. They sit to secure their footwear without the threat of waking their roommates. The door across the hall opens and all three boys walk out. They all woke early, Jaune and Ren out of habit, Oscar as well. The younger boy just being accustomed to starting farm chores early. Nora and Ruby finish lacing their boots and Oscar observes how without needing asked, Ren and Jaune offer their hands, helping the girls up. No words spoken between any of them. Oscar trials behind slightly wanting to observe them a bit. He notes how Ren places a steadying hand on Nora's back as she exaggerated a stretch. The way Ruby looks up to Jaune and without either saying a word they both smile the kind of half awake smile that is full of nothing but affection when people are just enjoying each others company.

The dining hall of the little lodge smelled of coffee, syrup, and fresh cooked bacon. Despite how early it was over half of the tables already full. The professional hunters and huntresses eating their fill before continuing their travels or heading out for the days work. Oscar feels completely out of place. His four companions however seem completely comfortable. They are called over to a table, seemingly recognized by its sole occupant. Friendly banter was is exchanged. Jaune introduces the farmhand to the man. Oscar had heard the story of the geist the four had faced while Jaunes sword and armor were being reforged. This was the man who had hired them, he's in town visiting his sister anxious to meet his first niece or nephew. Pleasant chit-chat over, the five teens head to a corner booth. Oscar watchers as they all present hands to each other varying amounts of money in each. They nod, and get to browsing the menu to find a suitable breakfast with the money they had on hand.

Oscar rummages through his pockets, coming up with a scant few coins. Qrow was right he needed to earn some cash fast. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. He ducks his head in embarrassment. Quicker than he can process the four teens accompanying him had all dumped every last coin they had on the table. Jaune and Ren sorted and counted. "Sixteen even" Ren finally announces. The two older boys motioning to the girls. Nora pushes Jaune out of the way so and she and Ruby can share one menu. They begin debating several of the options. "I've got it!" Ruby announces to Nora. The younger girl points out five or six things Oscar can't see. Though he's still oblivious to what's going on between them. "Hmm, it won't leave much in the way of a tip for the waiter, but maybe we can make up for it at dinner time if we land a few jobs" Nora decides out loud. "It gives us the most food too." Jaune nods in approval.

Oscar looks down at his pennies worth of coins , not even enough for a coffee. He sighs and moves to excuse himself. He says he isn't hungry after all. His excuses sounding lame to even himself.

"Oscar, sit down" Jaune whines.

"Yea, I mean, Nora and I just figured out how to get all five of us breakfast! For sixteen dollars no less!" Ruby beams, feeling ever proud of her brilliance.

"All five?" Oscar asks in disbelief.

"Well DUH! What else would we be doing?" Nora rolls her eyes, goofy grin on her face. Ren nods in agreement.

"I don't know what to say, thank you" Oscar sits "I'll pay you back tonight?" He asks seeming unsure.

"NOPE" Ruby chirps. Oscar looks confused.

"Friends help friends out without expecting anything in return." Ren speaks in his soothing manner. Oscar smiles. The waitress comes up to the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to inform you I've been told to allow you all to order anything you want off the menu! As much of it as you want." She smiles that kind of "I know a secret smile" watching the five confused teens.

"But, um, we only have sixteen dollars." Ruby fumbles.

"A patron offered to cover the tab, He said seeing your generosity towards each other gave him faith that his new niece or nephew would inherit a kinder world." The teens look up just in time to see the man they talked with earlier walk out the door, waving lazily behind himself. Oscar watches his companions share a look between them soft smiles on each of their faces.

"So what'll it be kids?" The waitress asks again.

"Pancakes!" Nora yells out earning a sigh from Ren.

"The strawberry waffles sound heavenly, can I have those?" Ruby asks making puppy dog eyes at the waitress. its adorable but unnecessary. The waitress takes their orders and by the time Yang and the others come down looking for them they've finished eating their fills. Not even having the decency of looking ashamed for not waking them.


	3. Chapter 3 sisters

A/N: Fun fact, it may or may not be evident, but I never know whose POV the particular chapter wants to be about. I just kinda get a general idea of the main plot and the characters sort themselves.

The "Welcome center" of the cozy little lodge was fairly standard issue, as near as Ruby could tell anyhow. A small terminal labeled "Mission Registry" sat on the check-in counter, a few sofas and bookcases framing a large fireplace. The painting of the first king of Vale above it must be some kind of weird law she decides, seeing how it's been in literally every hunters lodge she's ever been to. Team Ranger plus Oscar are just mulling around killing time waiting on Yang and the others to finish their breakfast. Ruby stares up at the painting feeling rather annoyed at it for no reason in particular, but would it kill them to be a little original? She wonders to herself. Her gear for the day has already been inspected, Crescent Rose had her maintenance, and her dust rounds were all at capacity. The same being true for Ren, Nora, Jaune and Oscar. Truth be told she was itching to login to the boards and get to work.

The three girls finally emerge. They are all waived over as a group by the kindly innkeeper who types a few things behind the desk causing the little registry terminal to light up. "I understand some of you have registered in other towns?" he receives nods from RNJR. "Good, good, I'll setup the transfer protocol and you four can scan your scrolls first. it'll be the quickest way." The screen of the little terminal blinks white, then blue. The innkeeper motions toward it indicating it being ready. Nora, Ren, Ruby and Jaune in turn hold their scrolls to the device. An audible beeping indicates the transfer complete. That done, the kind man explains that the mission boards are in the town square, straight down the road "You cant miss 'em." he also reminds them of their non licensed status.

"Not to worry! We'll stick to the proper rankings! Promise!" Ruby says looking a little embarrassed.

"Yea, we learned our lesson, don't want another borbatusk in the bookstore incident." Jaune seems equally as embarrassed.

The innkeeper laughs." That was you four?"

"Dumb pig had it coming!" Nora shouts shaking her fist in the air.

"Uh, do you mean the bookstore owner or the grimm?" Ruby asks confused.

"Both!" Nora affirms.

"Uh, guys, I'm not sure we're legally allowed to talk about that." Ren states, though there's an odd mischief in his voice.

The innkeeper laughs again, waving the four out the door. I'll get your friends registered, you four wait for them before picking any jobs. I promise there are plenty of rookie level jobs to go around. The four start out the door when Yang calls on them to wait.

"Why do we have to split up? Cant they wait here while we register? I'm also going to need an explanation about the bookstore thing." She doesn't really want to show it, but after all the months apart she's feeling rather like a mother hen. She just really wants to know where Ruby is, or have her in earshot, or she isn't sure really but she doesn't want to separate at all. its j regulations though, a way to help prevent secure personal information about each hunter and huntress from getting in wrong hands. Only one person is allowed near the terminal at a time for the registration process. itll take roughly fifteen minutes each. So there's really no need for RNJR to hang around.

Yang goes first eager to be done and meet back up with her sister. She completes registering and calls to Weiss to step up to the terminal before heading out. The gigantic holographic mission boards are only about two blocks down the main road just like the innkeeper had said. She scans the crowd looking for the tell-tell flutter of red fabric. Several minutes pass and finally her eyes catch the color. She finds her sister, not in front of the weapons shop as she has expected her to be. The girl is found instead in a small park just barely off the main road. No sign of her three companions anywhere. Ruby was sitting in the grass a tiny girl curled up in her lap fast asleep. The dark haired girl looked up from her charge with a sigh turning her silver eyes to the sky for a second. In that moment Yang couldn't help but feel her heart tug. Though she wasn't doing anything but sitting in the grass with a sleeping child on her lap. With no one around her Ruby allowed her guard completely down. Childish impish eyes looking impossibly dignified and mature. She wondered briefly what the younger girl had been through in the months since she had rebuffed her sisters attempts to get her out of bed.

The moment passes quickly the tiny girl stirring, Ruby blinks and the wizened eyes are replaced, playful silver returning. Yang makes her way quietly to he sister. Ruby greets her with a sad smile. "She lost her mom." Ruby offers stroking the tiny childs auburn 's touch seeming to be the thing keeping the little girl asleep, any time she stopped tiny whimpers would erupt from her little friend. "The others are out looking for her mom and older sister. I couldn't gather much from her, but apparently she and her sister had a fight and her sister ran off." Ruby's eyes cloud just a little.. "She was crying really hard, it took me forever to convince her that just because her sister yelled at her didn't mean her sister didn't love her." She smiled fondly at the little girl. "I told her about how you and I used to fight over who got the last bowl of cereal. How we'd yell silly mean things at each other, but we didn't mean it." Ruby was smiling warmly down at the little girl.

Yang looks away from Ruby and focuses on her hands in her lap, clenching and unclenching them. The situation at hand another reminder of the burdens that had been placed on her sisters tiny shoulders over and over through the last half a year. Yang would freely admit to anyone that her sister was the person she most admired in the world. She loved her dearly and her chest was aching because even though the time apart was short comparatively to growing up together the golden haired girl was realizing how little she knew about this Ruby sitting next to her. The girl she knew, would sooner be found reading comics, drooling over parts at the weapons store or just about anything rather than sitting calmly, child in her lap, not to say that Ruby hated children she was just never comfortable around the tiny creatures.

"Hey Ruby," she starts, before a commotion at the park entrance grabs their attention. Its Jaune, and worried woman in tow. She's carrying a wailing girl in her arms trailing behind him. Ruby waves with her free hand. The woman shushes the girl in her arms."See, Ember, Jasmine is safe and sound just like the nice huntsman said. She even has her very own huntressess protecting her." the woman coos to her older daughter the girls sobs subsiding slowly.

Ruby smiles up at the woman and works to gently wake the sleeping tot in her lap. The family reunites and the older girl wraps her little sister in a tight hug. Tears and apologies flowing. Yang watches the reunion of the little family. The mother thanks them and both girls shout their goodbyes before the older one runs up to Ruby and proclaims she wants to be a huntress just like her when she grows up! Ruby ruffles her hair and tells her it's a hard job. "But you can practice by always protecting your sister just like my big sister protects me!" She points to Yang a big genuine smile on her face. The little girl nods running back to her mom and the little family disappears down the road.

Yang meets Ruby's gaze and the sadness in her eyes causes the dark haired girl to worry. "Yang?" She calls quietly.

"I didn't protect you though." The older girl whispers dropping her gaze to the ground.

Ruby sensing her sister needs to talk looks up towards Jaune, he's in the middle of filling Ren and Nora in on the reunion of the mother and children. He senses her eyes on him when their eyes meet she looks to Yang and then back to him. He reads the mood and smiles ushering Ren, Nora and freshly arrived Weiss away from the park.

The park is now empty save the two of them. "Yang, are you ok?" Silver eyes search violet.

"I'm sorry" The elder sister starts, taking a deep calming breath she takes in Ruby's confused face. "I was so caught up in my own emotions, I was angry at the world and I pushed you away and snapped at you when you tried to talk to me back then. I was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do, or how else to be. I've been wondering all this time, Ruby, I….. were you .. I'm just so sorry."

Truth be told, Ruby had been expecting this conversation ever since reuniting with her sister. She reaches out taking the other girls left hand in both of hers, squeezing gently. "I was scared, and confused when I woke up, sure. I know you were hurting too, and yea, things have been tough, and scary at times but, none of that is your fault. I dealt with it by starting this journey, you needed time to deal with it your own way. I was hurt when you pushed me away at first but I'm ok now, I've been ok for a long time." Her words were gentle and sincere.

Yang's voice was low and shuddering in that strained way voices are when you're trying not to cry. "I shouldn't have let you go, I should have talked to you, but I didn't and I'm so mad at myself about it. I want to make it up to you. How can I do that. Tell me, I'll do anything" tears finally falling.

Ruby smiles gently at her sister. "Yang, you already have." The tiny girls voice hiding nothing, ringing of only truth.

"I haven't done anything." Yang whispers.

"You came back, nothing in the world means more than that." Ruby squeezes her hand for effect. "I love you"

"I love you too" Ruby and Yang hug as the golden haired girl feels the weight of guilt leave her body. She feels more whole than she has in months. "I'm never letting you go again." Yang whispers into Ruby's hair.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The girls head out towards the mission boards Oscar and Blake having finally joined the main group. Jaune catches Ruby's eyes and smiles warmly at the two. They settle in to the group, and begin the process of choosing jobs from the boards.

A/N: him idk if this chap went where I wanted it to. shrug. still kinda like it though. I guess it was a fluffy day again.


	4. Chapter 4 Missions and farms

A/N:

The mission boards were huge. The amount of information they possessed daunting, with its seemingly endless requests. Weiss was frankly feeling a bit overwhelmed. Ruby stood to the side of her partner silver eyes scanning the board. Trying to zero in on a good starter mission always the hard part. Weiss watches her leader, noting the difference in the younger girls demeanor. This was "work Ruby" as she likes to call it. She had seen glimpses of this at Beacon but, this felt different and she wasn't sure why. Yang and Blake scanning the board to the left of them seem to be feeling just as confused and overwhelmed with the blue hologram boards. There were four boards in this little village and currently each board was occupied by two members of their group for efficiency.

"These might work, the pay is pretty decent too." Ruby hmms to herself. "What do you think Weiss?" She asks. Ruby she produces her scroll holding it up to the boards and taps in the job codes sending them to the "pending acceptance" status. "find anything that interests you?"

"I'm honestly a bit overwhelmed. There are just so many requests here. The boards at school did not prepare me for this." Her voice was neutral, her head leaning slightly up, reading higher on the boards. Ruby put two and two together.

"We were the same at first." Ruby states matter of factly." There's a trick to reading these things though. The higher up you read the higher your huntsman level needs to be. For an example, see that Ursa den clearing job at the top. Its marked "level five." that's pro huntsman and huntresses, like Qrow, or highly trained military personnel, like Winter. We need to pick from these ones. They don't call them low level jobs for nothing." Ruby smirks at her lame pun, Weiss rolls her eyes and thinks Ruby should leave the puns to Yang.

"So, we need to look at the bottom then? That makes sense, I guess." Weiss nods scanning the bottom level of the board. "What about this one?" She points out a request to Ruby. "The pay seems pretty good too."

Ruby scans the job, thoughtful for a few seconds. "It doesn't seem like it would be too hard, but it is a two day job. We cant accept this one yet though, we need money for supplies and food, plus it'll mean camping out. We need to take several small jobs today to prepare. We'll check the boards before we go back to the lodge though. If it's still here, we can accept it tonight and head out early in the morning"

"I hadn't thought of that" Weiss admits, her respect for the silver eyed girl ever growing. She points out three jobs, the pay is small but the tasks seem like quick work. Ruby nods and teaches Weiss how to send the jobs to pending status. The other six soon join them, RNJR holding their scrolls out, they motion the rest of the group to do the same. They've picked out around thirty jobs between them. Very quickly Jaune and Ruby begin debating which jobs to accept first. Ren and Nora adding their input here and there. Ruby encourages the other four to join in. It all sounds like chaos to Weiss so many voices talking all at once but again she's struck by her dark haired friend. There is an aura of a true leader around her in this moment. The white haired girl feels completely out of her depth, but Ruby was in complete control.

Soon enough jobs were assigned the teams breaking into three groups. Weiss, Ruby and Nora were the first team. Jaune, Yang and Oscar the second. Ren and Blake the third. Four jobs per team agreed upon, the groups go their separate ways promising to meet up in time for lunch.

The girls navigate their way through the little port town, stopping here and there to ask the locals for directions. They arrive at their first job, a local farmer being plagued by a swarm of rapier wasps. The girls clear the area in under half an hour. The grateful farmer transfers the reward to the girls account. He then gives them a jar of fresh honey and a half of a bushel of the strawberries his farm was famous for. The next job is similar, a flock of small nevermore keeping a potato farmer from being able to pull her harvest. This job was slightly harder than the first, it takes about an hour. In addition to their pay this farmer gifts them two loaves of her freshly baked bread and a dozen large potatoes.

The girls take a break before going to the next two jobs. Ruby and Nora call the other groups to check in on them. They find them all to be done with their first set of jobs as well. "Jaunes group got carrots and grapes." Ruby looks pleased. "How's Rens group doing Nora?"

The red headed girl smiles having just disconnected her call with her favorite person ever. "They have milk and eggs so far." This little town sure is generous.

"I was wondering, why are all of the clients giving us these things? They're already paying us isn't that enough?" She had been waiting for the right time to ask ever since being gifted potatoes.

Nora shrugged, mouth currently full of a few of the strawberries from the first farm.

"I'm not entirely sure, but, dad once told me he had a theory about it. He said he thinks its maybe a way of helping the hunters remember them. When traveling around and going mission to mission , all the farms cleared of grimm, or bandits headed off can start to blend together. We might not remember every mission and there's no way we'll ever remember the names of everyone we help. I bet you'll always remember the strawberries and potatoes, or whatever they give. They thank us with money, but they pay us in kindness. Maybe it's because they never know if the hunter or huntress is just passing through, and it's their way to make sure the people protecting the world at least have something to eat. I personally feel like it's a little of both." Ruby had her head turned up with her eyes closed while she spoke remembering the look on her father's face as he was answering her all those years ago, wistful smile appearing on her face.

For a brief few moments the only sounds around them were just the far off sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees. Weiss observed Ruby for a few seconds. The younger girls grace and maturity in this moment, such a far cry from the dolt that literally blew up on their first meeting. "I think your fathers logic is sound. He seems like a very wise man." Weiss states with sincerity. Briefly wondering what it was like growing up in such a warm home. The serene atmosphere is broken by Ruby whining.

"Oh man, I'm going to be grounded for FIFTY YEARS when I get home!" She drops her head "crying" causing Nora to chuckle and Weiss to smirk.

"What if all show up together and explain things?" Weiss feeling the need to indulge the other girl in her childish antics.

"No, no, no, that'll be even WORSE! He'll ground all of us!" Ruby stretches her arms in a wide circle to emphasize.

"All of us?" Nora sounds sceptical.

"Ruby, how's that even possible? We aren't his kids to discipline." Weiss attempts to point out the flaws in her friends logic.

"You don't understand Weiss! He once grounded over HALF the kids on Patch! It was two weeks before anyone other than Yang would talk to me!" She boops her fingers together. "It was kinda my fault in the first place, but, how was I supposed to know that Zwei would go nuclear if I fed him coffee? I Was just a kid!"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Ok now I know you're pulling my leg."

"Weiss, I've never been more serious in my life!" Ruby whines.

Break time comes to an end. The third job they have is much like the other two. Its quickly finished, the farmer rewarding them with fresh tomatoes and some cheese. They head off to the fourth job as Weiss asks them if all the low level jobs are like this? Fighting off small grimm for farmers. Ruby and Nora shrug, it can vary, but there are always an overabundance of these type of requests. The higher ranked hunters by-in-large ignoring them for the higher paying gigs. Ruby sighs, she hopes she never thinks that way, everyone deserves to be protected.

Their fourth job proves to be the hardest. Nevermore and wasps having several colonies all throughout this farmers land. The girls having blown through several swarms of the insect grimm were now fighting two larger nevermore. As quickly as they were dispatched several more appear. there seemed to be no end to them. Ruby watches Weiss freeze one of the birds in place which allowed Nora's hammer to connect with the beast. "Five down!" she cheered. Weiss and Nora were facing Ruby, the newest flock defeated. The area seemingly free of grimm they dropped their guards. A black flash catches Ruby's eyes. She shouted to the other girls to lookout as the beowulf lunges. Reflexes kicking in Ruby springs into her semblance. The other two girls ducking out of they way only to spin on their heels weapons ready.

Ruby dispatches the creature in one wild swing of Crescent Rose. The curved blade hits a piece of the farmers strong metal fence sticking tight. Ruby works to free her beloved weapon from its temporary prison. The scythe was not budging. The commotion brings two new swarms of the wasp Grimm out of the woodwork.

"Where are all these things coming from!" Nora shouts in annoyance dispatching the last bug.

A roar from near the farmhouse causes the three huntresses to stop and their blood run cold. Charging out of the tree line is an ursa, Its target the farmers four year old son. He must have wandered away from his parents moments ago. The three exchange terrified looks, Ruby gives crescent rose one last desperate pull. The weapon refusing to budge. "Nora, we need backup! Call Jaune and the others!. Weiss do your best to distract it!" Silver eyes never leave the sight of the boy. Weiss processes the situation as a flurry of rose petals explode around her. She shouts Ruby's name but it was far too late. Nora and Weiss run towards the beast, Nora already on her scroll calling the others.

Weiss watches in horror as the beast raises its claw tready to strike the now cowering boy. A flash of red curving protectively around him milliseconds before its impact. She didn't have time to get away. A desperate flash of her silver eyes not even stunning it. Ruby takes the full force of the blow and is sent flying. Only dropping the boy when her back crashes into the wall of the home, aura breaking.

Nora shouts Ruby's name, dropping her scroll, Jaunes panicked voice on the other end.

The red haired girl soon has positioned herself between Ruby and the beast . She fires off dust round after dust round to keep it at bay. Weiss runs to Ruby's side, the younger girl was barely conscious, yet she keeps her eyes on the crying child. Her hand reaching desperately for him, telling him to run. Weiss scoops him up trying to comfort him and assess Ruby at the same time. Ruby asks if the child is safe voice strained. Weiss assures her that he is safe and scolds Ruby for being a reckless dolt. The white haired girl finally registers her scroll ringing. She answers and relays as much information as possible to the other teams. She tells Jaune to hurry, she doesn't say more. Ruby loses consciousness.

The childs parents emerge from inside the home, having heard the commotion. Weiss hands the boy over and instructs them to watch over the tiny reaper. Weiss tries to remain calm while distracting the monster. It's so big that she cant even get her gravity dust to take effect. Nora mercilessly hammering away at the beast her attacks, while not damaging it at least kept it at bay. this goes on for several long agonizing minutes.

Jaune and Rens groups manage to arrive at the farm at nearly the same time. Weiss directing Jaune to where Ruby landed. Yang runs to her sisters side as well. The little farming family were completely unprepared when Yangs semblance activates in an explosion. She runs headlong into the battle, revenge on her mind. Jaune activates his semblance, Ruby soon glowing a soft golden color as the aura boost worked to heal her injuries. Long minutes passed Jaune not noticing the sounds of the battle had stopped until a hand was on his shoulder. Weisss' hand, he notes. He looks back to Ruby focusing all of his attention. Everyone gathers around silently watching and waiting. Yang holds her sisters hand. No one speaks.

The farmers have called for medical aid. They let the teens know help is on the way. Ruby's breathing slows and steadies, her eyes finally flutter open. "What's going on?" She asks voice unsteady, her eyes grow wide. "The boy!" She attempts to get up even though everything hurts. Yang pushes her gently back down. She calms down learning the boy is fine. "I'm really tired" she says eyes fluttering closed. She wakes in an unfamiliar room quickly realizing she's in an infirmary. Her eyes land on Yang. The older girls head resting in her hands. "Yang." She calls her voice soft. The golden haired girls head shoots up and in an instant Ruby finds herself in a gentle hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again." Her sister whispers. The younger girl returns the hug.

Ruby learns she was only out for an hour and thanks to Jaune, now that she's awake the doctors don't feel the need to keep her. She is discharged, but warned to take it easy the rest of the day. The waiting room empties, but not before Ruby has a mini freakout about Crescent Rose. Nora managed to pry it out of the fence before heading over. Ruby comically cuddles the weapon. The rest of the group not feeling up to missions anymore. They head to the cozy hunters lodge. The innkeeper meets them at the door. He's heard about the incident. That farmer has a habit of intentionally lying about the level of job needing done. He looks down on hunters and huntresses, not wanting to pay them their worth. The kindly man is upset he didn't think to warn them to avoid that mans requests.

Ren has to restrain Nora, the dark way she growled about wanting to break the farmers legs feeling a bit too much like an actual threat. Weiss agreeing to go with her and "help" was surprising though.

Ruby thinks for a second, she reaches out placing her hand on the innkeepers arm. "It doesn't matter if the farmer lied about the job. If we hadn't been there today that little boy would have died. I don't care. I'm thankful you forgot, so you have nothing to be sorry about." She smiles at the innkeeper. He smiles back dumbstruck at the character of the tiny silver eyed girl. This is the type of huntress they will be writing stories about in the years to come. The moment comes to an abrupt end when Ruby's stomach growls, loudly. She laughs a bit, feeling awkward. "I'm really hungry. OH NO! all the food!" she suddenly remembers the rewards from the first three missions. Nora and Weiss gathered them before leaving the farm. Ren, Jaune and Nora all pile their various food prizes onto the check in desk. The other four in the group confused.

"Does this town have a needy families pantry? If so, do they take donations of, um, honey, strawberries, grapes, potatoes , carrots, eggs, milk, cheese, tomatoes and bread?" Jaune asks surveying the lot. The innkeeper smiles again, no, he was wrong, they wont just be writing stories about the girl but of all of these children. The town does have a pantry and would be happy to accept all of the food. He arranges a courier to deliver the goods and ushers the kids off to the dining hall. They'll have their meals free for the second time today.

A/N: this chapter grew, and grew, and grew outright refusing to let me get to the Weiss and Ruby fluff I was wanting to build to Mr. innkeeper decided he wanted his turn. Also I kind of really stuck at action sequences, so there's that. I guess.


	5. Chapter 5 Dolts and Dojos

A/N: I want to thank my reviewers, you guys are awesome. Time to see where this chapter wants to take us.

Lunch was quiet and uneventful, the dining hall largely empty. Most hunters and huntresses not arriving back to the lodge until after dark. Yang, Blake and Weiss decide to explore the little village. Ruby declines, choosing to head back up to their room. The girls decide to drag Oscar along with them. Ruby promises her sister and teammates she will call if she changes her mind. Ren, Nora and Jaune also choosing to stay at the inn for a bit of a break from the hectic and stressful morning. NJR will across the hall of she needs anything. Ruby enjoys the quiet of the empty room. She scans the remaining jobs and returns the ones she wouldn't be completing to "waiting" status. She dozes off without meaning to waking to a knock some time later. She winces getting up, even with the aura boost from Jaune and her own aura kicking into overdrive, she was going to feel the effects of that ursa for a day or two more.

It's the rest of team Ranger at her door. She smiles sleepily at them as they enter the room. They don't miss her grimace when she sits on her bed. Nora lays flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Ren takes the chair from the desk in the room. Jaune sits in the floor using Ruby's bed to lean on. The quiet in the room feels awkward or tense Ruby cant decide which. She frowns remembering what this feeling is. This is the same feeling that she gets before she gets lectured by her father or sister. She sighs. "Guys…I" she fumbles head hung low. Ren interrupts her. "Its ok" he tells her, his voice gentle.

"We were just really worried." Jaune turns to face her, his voice soft and tired.

Nora turns on her side so she's facing Ruby, the four share a heavy silence, understanding the unsaid. The moment passes, the mood changing as Ruby's scroll beeps. It's just Yang checking up on her via text. The group begin discussing plans for what jobs to accept tomorrow. Ruby mentions the two day job Weiss saw earlier in the day. They all agree it's a really good mission, the pay being great for the rank. Ruby texts Weiss and asks her to accept the job before coming "home". Team Ranger settles into a drawn out battle meeting. Lists of supplies drawn up, watch shifts decided, and various other mission prep needing done. When the girls come back they'll need to get their input as well. The heavy stuff handled the group settles into banter and stories from their travels.

Weiss and the others arrive to a room filled with laughter. Opening the door seems to cause the group to laugh even harder. "What's so funny guys?" Yang asks but that makes them laugh harder still.

"You really had to be there." Jaune finally says, laughter subsiding. "I still cant believe he actually tried to ground a fish, I mean who does that?" Nora and Ruby are laughing so hard they cant breathe. Ren isn't even trying to hide his amusement. Oscar, Yang, Blake and Weiss have never been more confused.

"Stop making me laugh! It hurts!" Ruby chokes out between giggle fits.

"I'm glad you all had a good time. While you dolts were in here telling jokes about fish WE were out getting supplies for the job tomorrow." Weiss decides someone needs to take charge it may as well be her.

The members of team ranger settle, Jaune handing Ruby a small notebook and pen. "We worked out a supplies list, general plan of attack, and night watch schedule. We think it's all pretty solid." Ruby hands over the pad to Weiss. She flips through the pages thoughtfully. " This is all so well thought out. I cant think of anything I'd want to add in." Ruby beams at her partner. "The supplies are pretty standard, that part was easy. The plan is more a general guideline for situations we thought might pop up. The hardest part was figuring out the night watch, but we feel pretty confident." Ruby nods to herself.

Oscar and the boys head over to their room. They all need to shower before the dining hall opens for dinner. Weiss and Ruby getting first dibs tonight. Ruby winces again getting up from her bed. The four girls notice, Ruby waves them off. She really IS ok just sore. Weiss decides to drop the subject for now. Showers are had and dinner is eaten. The white haired girl has a nagging worry for her dark haired partner. Ruby and Jaune are in a corner of the dining hall discussing something as the group pays for their meals. She soon joins her partner. Weiss cant help but notice how tired the smaller girl looks.

"Hey, Weiss, were going to head down to the dojo, wanna come?" Ruby looks hopeful.

"Absolutely not! You're not going either! You're supposed to be resting not sparring!" Weiss sounds like a mother scolding her.

Ruby rolls her eyes playfully. "I'm only going to be watching. Jaune and Ren are gonna work with Oscar, I was hoping you might wanna hang out?"

Weiss sighs, but agrees. She's really glad to be included. "But, just to make sure you stay in the stands." Ruby smiles. Blake and Yang are heading back into the village with the list of supplies Ruby helped draw up earlier.

The dojo has every kind of training device imaginable tucked in every corner. Jaune and Oscar making use of a large open floormat for their sparring session. Ruby watches the match intently. Weiss watches Ruby from the corner of her eye. Silver eyes follow every movement she whispers to Weiss once in a while predicting Jaunes next move. Shes right every time, even when she predicts Jaune will be hit after leaving himself wide open. It's a reflection of how much time the little rag tag group has spent together. They both look up when Nora gets a little too into the match and yells for Oscar to duck. Ruby chuckles. "I'm pretty sure Oscar has been non consensually adopted and is now Nora's son." Weiss wants to point out how impossible that is. She changes her mind, deciding the concept is truthfully kind of endearing.

The match over Nora tackles Oscar showering him with praise in his improvement. Gear gathered Oscar and the others leave after a few minutes of pleasant chit-chat. Ruby stands and winces in pain wrapping an arm around her ribs. She growls in frustration. Weiss helps Ruby straighten, worry written on her face.

"Ruby, we can postpone the mission another day, everyone would understand." Her tone is soft and soothing.

The dark haired girl shakes her head. "I'll be ok, I promise. Tomorrow will just be walking anyway,. Besides I don't want anyone to fuss, or worry over me."

Weiss sighs. "We were really worried today. I was worried today, you really scared us."

Ruby searches her friends face unsure what to really say or do. "I'm sorry, but"

"No buts" Weiss interrupts. "I haven't been that scared since Beacon." She's fighting tears.

Ruby drops her head, thinking, remembering. "I'm sorry" she states again. "we cant postpone the mission. If we hit a snag or have to wait out the weather we might not make it back in time for the boat. I promise if I'm not one hundred percent I will stay out of any battles. none of the other jobs have even a quarter of the pay."

The sincerity in Ruby's eyes causing her to give in. "Ruby?"

The reaper hmms in response.

"I didn't want to leave back then. iI killed me not knowing if you were ok, not being there for Yang and Blake. I don't want to see any of that happen again. Today really scared me, do you swear you'll back off if you're still hurt?"

"Pinky Promise" Ruby extends her pinky finger. Weiss follows suit. Ruby's scroll beeps. Yang and Blake are on their way to the last shop for the supplies.

"Ruby, about the job. The supply list and plan, I meant it when I said I couldn't think of anything to add. You guys really have this travelling thing figured out."

"Well, we had a lot of trial and error… a lot of error. We worked together to figure out what we know so far. We still have a lot of learning to do though." Ruby nods to herself.

"I wish I could have been there with you." Weiss sighs.

"I know, but you're here now. I cant tell you how happy that makes me." Ruby hugs Weiss gently, mindful of her aching ribs.

They head up to their room to wait on Yang and Blake. Ruby lays down "just for a minute" and promptly falls asleep. Weiss frowns. Ruby overdid it today. She walks across the hall. Nora answers the knock. She's here to ask a favor of Jaune. She fills them in on Ruby's condition and asks if the knight would use his semblance on the tiny girl. He will, and does. He leaves before the other two girls make it back. He smiles at Weiss. She's a really good friend, he tells her, before sending Nora over to her room for the night.

A/N. eh.. idk, maybe its because I'm really tired myself but this chapter didn't really wanna cooperate. I may revisit the Weiss POV, I really like her and feel like this chap didn't do her justice. It felt kinda melancholy, maybe? IDK, maybe that's a good thing in the long run of the story.


	6. Chapter 6 Night Watch

A/N: I've got nothing, on with the chapter.

They left as the sun rose, the world quiet and peaceful, clouds turning brilliant shades of gold and red. The job - an escort mission it`s not especially dangerous but they have a lot of distance to cover. The forest was thick, seldom used trail beginning to overgrow with vines and weeds. Jaune and Ren are leading the way, Yang teases her fellow blonde. "Don't drop the map." It's good natured ribbing. He laughs awkwardly. It wasn't one of the best memories. Ruby has been asked many times how she's feeling. The young girl still has some soreness, but she assures them all is well otherwise. She does her best to remember that the concern is coming from a place of love, still it's just a bit annoying. Jaune catches her eye and gives her a "just bear with it." smile. She rolls her eyes at him smiling back.

Blake and Weiss are at the rear of the group, Oscar and Yang in front of them. Ruby and Nora just behind Ren and Jaune, almost flanking them. Blake picks out snippets of all the conversations around her when there's a lull in the talks she's having with Yang and Weiss. She chuckles when Ruby exclaims "Extraordinary is definitely an oxymoron! Sure it's used to praise people but, have you ever really thought about the word? You cant be extra and ordinary at the same time!" The group are about three hours into their trek when everyone agrees it's time for a break. The group are mostly quiet, they're tired, hungry and have covered miles already. Snacks and drinks are had as RNJR begin what seems like a question answer spree.

"Ruby, what was the first King of Vale known for, besides being king, I mean?" Jaune quizzes.

She thinks for a second. "Oh, was it his fight for faunus equality?"

"Close, he was the first to speak out on their behalf, but, what he was known for was outlawing the trafficking of faunus, and freeing anyone that had been captured ."He nods to Ruby.

"If you find yourself cornered by a deathstalker, and you don't have your weapon what's your best bet at survival? She fires back.

"Keep your arms close to your body, trying to avoid the pincers and stinger. Wait for to to strike and try to dart under it."

"yup" she chirps.

The questions circle to Ren and Nora respectively. The rest of the group listening. Its then that it strikes Blake what's going on. "You guys have been studying this whole time haven't you? that's really admirable" She smiles at the four.

"Well, I mean it's not like any of us are the best teachers, but we do our best." Ruby shrugs.

"But, Why?" Yang is genuinely curious.

"It's kinda hard to explain. I know it sounds a little silly. It's just that when all this is over, when we manage to take back Beacon. I was, I mean I am hoping to go back to school. I was already moved up two years, I didn't want to fall farther behind." The tiny girls face is full of conviction.

"That's how it started, once Ruby asked if we could help her study and explained why. We all felt the same way. So every time we can we read up on history, economy, grimm hunting, you get the point. It's kind of become a shared goal." Jaunes voice thoughtful.

"That's very admirable." Its easy for Blake to forget that her leader IS two years younger at times. learning this but of information about the little reaper made her contemplate just how mature the girl actually was. Break passes too quickly, they trek a few more hours, have lunch, and get within two hours of the pickup location before settling for the night. A convenient clearing just off the path becoming the campsite.

Setting up and dinner are uneventful. The moon and stars are behind a thick blanket of clouds. Nora takes the first watch, a few hours later its Yang. Jaune after her. The night has been peaceful. The teens sleeping soundly. Blake has a nightmare, or a memory, it's practically the same thing at this point. She reasons with herself, it's only because Ruby mentioned Beacon. She turns her head towards the sleeping girl. She frowns. Ruby doesn't appear to be having pleasant dreams herself. She debates getting up to wake the girl. Before she can decide Ruby gasps sitting straight up, eyes wide and wild. The younger girl touches her hand to her head and sighs, calming herself. Blake watches silently as Ruby gets up. The young girl walking to Jaune, releaving him of watch and taking over. The two talking so quietly she cant make out what they are saying but it seems like light banter, judging from their body language. Jaunes smiles and waves his goodnight ti Ruby making his way to his sleeping bag. She wonders if the dreams are a common occurrence for the younger girl. It makes sense. Nora did mention Ruby nearly always taking last watch.

Jaune has been asleep for several minutes when Blake makes her way to the tiny reaper. She makes sure to make just enough noise so she doesn't startle her friend. Her presence known Ruby smiles sleepily at the friend. They stand in silence for a while, Ruby scanning the night for threats. Blake keeps her voice low. "Ruby..are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm not even sore anymore!" She smiles, stretching her arms out for emphasis.

Blake shakes her head. "No, not that, it seemed like you had a bad dream earlier?" She looks down, her ears flatten on her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Ruby runs a hand over her face.

"You didn't, I had a bad dream too.. it might help if we talk about it?" Blake offers.

Ruby shakes her head. "Its hard to explain, but I cant really remember the dream. I just remember feeling really scared. Do you want to talk about yours?" Blake cant help but feel like Ruby is deflecting, she doesn't push.

"I keep dreaming that when I come back I end up back at the school, I find everyone, but none of you make it." Blake wraps her arms around herself.

"That sounds terrifying, but,, hey, were all okay." Ruby hopes that her voice is cheerful enough.

"I'm not okay." She pauses for a moment. "To be honest I've been feeling really guilty about taking off like that. I think that's why I keep having that nightmare." she sighs.

"Blake, are you going to run away if something else bad happens?" Ruby is a little surprised by her own bluntness.

Blake shakes her head firmly, her gaze grows hard. "I'm never running again" Steely determination in he voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ruby smiles. "Good, because I really missed you"

"I missed you too." Blake stays with Ruby on the watch, the two alternating between stories of their time apart and comfortable silence. The older girl starting to feel the peace of letting go some of her guilt. She still has a lot of feelings to sort through, especially concerning Yang, but, for now her burden feels a little lighter.

A/N: Blake was kind of stubborn with her POV tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 Into the forest

A/N: I fixed some weird wording choices and spelling errors in the last chapter. Im not fond of the last chapter its lacking something. oh well, On with the show!

Ruby and Blake made short work of waking the group. Breakfast, camp clean up and dousing the campfire all done it was time to get back on the trail. They would be meeting their escortee at a crossroads between the towns. The group all in fairly high spirits, partly because the mission had been so easy this far. The group all making an effort to get to know Oscar. What was his farm like? Where did he go to school? Their banter causing a rabbit to dart out ahead of them on the path before disappearing under a nearby bush.

"Aww, the cute bunny rabbit ran off." Yang pouted.

Ruby bursts into a fit of giggles. Jaune just sighs. Yang raises an eyebrow at Nora when she turns to walk backwards for a while. The little silver eyed girl trying desperately to contain her laughter.

"C`mon Ruby didn't you get that out of your system months ago?" Jaune whines, it only serves to make Ruby laugh harder.

"What on earth is so funny?" Weiss demands.

Nora shrugs "Ruby's thinking about Jaunes hoodie." Its said in such a matter of fact way, almost feeling like "obviously" could have been added at the end of her explanation. Ruby completely dissolves into full blown laughter clutching her sides. Jaune gives a long suffering sigh. Ren smiles clearly amused.

Yang, Blake Weiss and Oscar share confused looks.

"ITS GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT ON IT!" Ruby shouts.

"ooohhhkkkaayy then" Yang shrugs.

They walk for several minutes, June's protests about his Pumpkin Pete hoodie only serving to fuel Ruby's laughter. Passing a road sign was like flipping a light switch. Ruby stopped laughing, Jaune stopped protesting. The mood of Team Ranger suddenly somber, silent.

"Is everything ok?" Oscar asks, trying to judge if the mood shift is due to a threat.

"Yea, let's just get out of here" Jaunes voice, weary and sad. Ruby, Ren and Nora just nod.

Oscar examines the sign. Whatever town it lead to the name is weather worn, unreadable and crossed through with a bright red X. It didn't take a genius to understand the meaning. The girls trailing behind him feel the weight of realizing the town had failed and was lost. Oscar absently wonders how many towns RNJR passed through that had met the same fate. Apparently enough to elicit a strong emotional reaction it seemed.

The last hour of the hike was nearly silent, though the somber mood had lifted. The rest of the group noting the way RNJR walked just that much closer to each other. The little team within a team, each drawing silent comfort from the other. Yang, Weiss and Blake each feeling tugs on their hearts. The Ruby they remembered always turning to them for comfort.

They reach the crossroads where their pickup will take place. It's a well traveled road. A few farms seen in the distance. A horse drawn carriage coming into view over the horizon.

"I hope that's our client. If it is, and,we walk fast we can be back to the inn tonight before midnight. Ruby stretches, working the stiffness out of her shoulders.

"I really don't want to camp out again tonight, but isn't it dangerous to walk so far after sunset?" Weiss speaks up.

"I'd rather not camp out again either. This forest gives me the creeps." Jaunes voice is stern, but not harsh. Weiss notes the non answer.

There's an awkwardness in the air that's quickly forgotten when the carriage pulls up. Their client has arrived. He is around sixteen, leaving his home town for the first time. Hes tall, not particularly strong looking, and admits hes been pretty sheltered his whole life, up until this point. His name is Cyan, name matching the hue of his hair. "You can call me Cy, if you like." He smiles, but it seems off somehow.

Ruby had migrated to the rear of the group feeling uneasy with everyone's backs being unprotected. The group gather their things as the carriage drives off. She stays guard while everyone re-enters the forest. Cy tailing behind. He passes Ruby, she smiles awkwardly when they make eye contact. He stops dead in his tracks, mouth agape for a moment. "You have silver eyes." His words are simple, they seem neutral enough on the surface. something about the way he says it causes a chill to run down Jaune, Ren and Nora's spines. No one else in the group picks up on it. They are actually quite startled when the three backtrack, making a point of keeping themselves between Cy and Ruby.

Jaune gently leading her to the front of the group. Ren and Nora stay at the back. Eventually Cy makes his way near the front of the group. Jaune changes his pace leaving Ruby on point and keeping distance between them. Cy tries several times to match Jaunes pace. The blonde telling him to stay in the middle "For your own safety, we are your escorts after all." He repeats and reminds the boy several times. Yang and the others not understanding NJRs actions but picking up easily, that for whatever reason this boy is being perceived as a threat. Yang has her gauntlet cocked just in case. Oscar, Blake, Yang and Weiss share a look, they'll be ready.

Friendly banter soon starts up, awkward silence becoming overwhelming. Ruby asks Cy what his family is like. They learn he's the son of a businessman. His father started The magpie organization years ago. Now with his older brothers expressing interest in running it with their father, he was finally free to roam the world. Maybe even becoming a huntsman at some point. His words and walk exude confidence.

Weiss whispers to Yang that the company's name seems familiar, but, she cant quite place it. Maybe they did business with the SDC at some point. This seems to ease Yangs mind a bit, she allows her gauntlet to fall back to standby. The news is passed along to Blake and Oscar they will tell the other four at lunch. Blake catches the boy tapping on his scroll. " Informing father on our progress." Cy states.

Lunch is pleasant. The three girls and Oscar warning up to the boy. To Yangs delight he's a fan of puns. They trade a few jokes, most of the group groaning at the punchlines. A calm quiet overtakes the group as they eat. Ruby leans back raising her face to soak in the warm sun. She's tucked safely between Jaune and Nora. She feels safe and warm between them. knowing Ren is next to Nora makes her feel even more comfortable. Jaune and Nora catch each others eye and smile, moments of peace like this, especially on missions are rare and precious. Yang watches the moment from her position nearby. The ease of it all weighing her heart, the tiniest bit of jealousy rearing its head. She couldn't help but feel that Ruby should be nestled beside her. She shook her head clearing the errant thought.

Cys scroll beeps and the peace is broken. "Father says hes happy with our progress!" He flashes his scroll quickly as if to show the message but pulls it back, tapping a response.

Lunch ends WBY and Oscar having never found the opportunity to fill in RNJR about Magpie doing business with SDC. The mistrust RNJR has for the blue haired boy still evident. Ruby and Jaune were leading again. Nora and Ren behind them this time. There was no hostility from RNJR to their current charge. It was clear they were in no way going to be letting their guards down. They were all business. The air of professional Huntsmen seeming to emanate from them. The walk was pleasant enough and peaceful. Weiss deep in thought, only speaking here and there. A nagging in the back of her moon won't leave her alone. She knows she has heard her father mention Magpie, on several occasions, but, she can only remember him sounding angry when doing so.

The chatter in the group dies down. One of those inexplicable random silences capable of shushing an entire room. The sound of a branch breaking in the distance causes everyone to freeze. Ren closes his eyes listening, waiting. He lowers his hand to his weapon. Jaune, Nora and Ruby ready their weapons almost on instinct. The rest of the group follow suit, though unsure why. The air is tense, they expect any manner of Grimm to come charging out at them. They are surprised when a group of six bandits charge out at them weapons drawn. The logo of a black bird with a blue diamond on its chest jogs Weisss memory. "Oh no." she breathes.

"Oh yes." Cyan grins.

A/N: I know, I know, mean author leaving it at a cliffhanger for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8: And Through The Woods

A/N: you probably saw the name of this chapter coming a mile away. Heh. Another shout out to those of you reviewing, yall rock.

Cy manages to avoid the full wrath of Magnhild, Nora's reflexes kicking into hyperdrive after being on alert the last few hours. There's an all out brawl in the forest. Jaune and Yang working to keep the goons and Cy away from Ruby whom they seem to be focusing their offensive on. There's a crashing thundering sound coming from behind the brawlers. The sound causes everyone to pause for a moment. A herd of borbatusk being drawn to the fear and anger of the battle are charging. Cy uses the distraction, he activates his semblance. A barrier surrounds Ruby, they are both teleported to the nearby camp of the Magpie. Blake looks up from fending off one of the goons just in time to see Ruby vanish. She shouts Ruby's name, panic and dread filling the group. The battle becomes pitched, Yang singlehandedly defeating the closest Grimm in her fury.

Ruby is dropped rather roughly from the teleport. She's on her feet in an instant, poised for battle. Cy isn't the talkative type and simply springs into battle with her. They trade blows, his staff and crescent rose clanging and echoing through the empty camp. Ruby uses the recoil of a dust round to gain some distance from her opponent. She attempts to keep him at bay with her sniper fire but none of her shots seem to land. They seem to pass harmlessly through him and explode safely away from the blue haired boy. Ruby is losing ground, too busy fighting for her life to even worry about why she's been targeted. Crescent rose is knocked from her hands, Cy pins her to a tree, his staff becoming a blade pressed to her neck. Ruby glares at her attacker mind trying to work out an escape.

Cy is so intent on his prey he doesn't register another presence in the camp. Qrow charges the boy, harbinger in sword mode. The boy goes flying. Qrow gives Ruby a quick glance. She nods that shes OK. Cy, while a skilled fighter for a teenager is no match for a professional huntsman. The boy is defeated and tied up. Qrow is angry and yet to speak to Ruby. A commotion at the entrance of the camp puts them both on guard, but it's only Yang and the others. They run past Qrow to Ruby, Yang wrapping the younger girl in a hug.

"I thought I told you all to stick to low level jobs, instead I find you all here." Qrow grinds out gesturing to the camp around them.

"Uncle Qrow, we were only on an escort mission.I swear! Then all these thugs showed up! I don't understand why you're here though." Ruby reasons. "Where is here anyway?"

Qrow explains that hes been on a bounty hunting mission. The only son of the leader of the Magpie group was rumored to be coming through the area. Hhe was staking out the camp when all of a sudden he sees his niece materialize in the camp. Cy is tied up and unconscious, Yang and Nora both resisting the urge to make that condition permanent. Knowing he was a hunted man Cy had one of his men post the escort mission, at least that's the conclusion they come to. It makes sense.

The Magpie group, Qrow explains deal in rare and valuable oddities, they are not above human trafficking. The boy must have felt like he'd hit the jackpot when one of his escorts happened to have rare silver eyes. A hush falls over the group understanding what could have been. "By the way, the bounty for this sad excuse for a human is twenty five thousand."

Qrow throws the unconscious criminal on his shoulder. They walk quickly and quietly through the forest. The group arriving in town just past midnight. Qrow practically throws the boy into a cell at the villages police station and gathers the reward. He keeps 15k to himself and decides the rest between the eight teens. The boat leaves the day after tomorrow, and after being filled in on the events from Ruby's missions a few days ago Qrow decides no more missions. The money from the bounty should be plenty until the next town, and that's even if the teens get spend happy.

The group head back to the inn. Qrows going for a drink. The hunters lodge thankfully serves food from a limited menu until two AM. The group not stopping on the return journey were now starving. The sandwiches they are served are the best sandwiches they've ever had, and they promise the kitchen staff they aren't just saying that because they are starving. The chef chuckles at the compliment, it's much appreciated.

The group are all still to worked up to sleep. They all go into the girls room to just hang out and chat. Weiss apologizing for not recognizing the name Magpie. Shes waived off. It's not her fault.

"You three," Blake motions to Ren, Nora and Jaune "How did you know Cy had I'll intentions? We all thought it was strange the way you all worked to keep him away from Ruby. None of us were even suspicious of the jerk." She flattens her ears.

Jaune looks to Ruby, she nods answering his unsaid question.

"Its not the first time she's been hunted." Jaune sighs, the girls plus Oscar had been told of the battle with the nightmare beast that razed Rens village, and about the scorpion faunus that poisoned Qrow, but only the barest details. there hadn't been time to tell the story in full until now. Oscar better understands his first meeting with RNJR.

Time passes and the boys leave for their room, with no missions to take up their time they plan to sleep in, and explore the village more in the morning.

A/N: Short chapter tonight. I didn't want to give Cy too much in the way of motivation, I kind of view him as an opportunist. He's in jail now so were done with him anyhow, our heroes wont have to worry about him breaking out or anything. He was also kind of a means to an end. Reuniting Qrow with the main group and making sure the money aspect was taken care of for them. As for the goons from Magpie they ran off into the woods and wont be seen again. Tomorrow Oz may have his turn for a POV chapter. I'm sure he has a lot to say after all. I've been intentionally only writing Oscar as Oscar after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Boys and Beaches

A/N: Over the last few days I took the time to re-review and edit the previous chapters. I've hopefully caught any tense, spelling, and grammar issues, removed some superfluous wording too.

It was nearly nine in the morning when Ruby finally opened her eyes for the day.

"`Bout time sleepyhead!" Nora calls from across the room. "You're the last one up!"

Ruby rubs the sleep out of her eyes and stretches. "Where are the others?"

"They all headed down to eat about an hour ago." Nora stretches getting up.

"Did you already eat?" Ruby makes her way to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Nora follows leaning on the doorframe.

"Nah, wanted to wait on you." Nora smiles, tapping on her scroll.

The girls leave the room greeted by Ren and Jaune. Ruby is happy they waited, Jaune let's her know Ren just woke up a few minutes before she had.

Their breakfast is quick and quiet. The wait staff letting them know the rest of their travelling party are waiting at the welcome center for them. The two groups rejoin deciding to shop and explore the little port village again. They take their time walking along the shops on the main road. A book store here, a bakery there. Jaune stops to have a chat with a blacksmith who admires his shield. Ruby, predictably gets distracted by a small outdoor weapons display. The little group stray from each other a bit, each one browsing the outdoor market. It's close to noon when most of the group have congregated. Jaune, Ruby and Oscar being the outliers. Ruby is in view and it brings a smile to Yangs face to see her sister holding up various sights pieces, having a very animated conversation with the shop owner.

Another customer soon joins Ruby. He stands uncomfortably close to the tiny girl. She steps to the side a little, he steps closer. He has a cheesy smile on his face and it's very clear he's attempting to flirt. Nora snickers, the boy would have a better chance getting attention from the shop keep. The group nod in agreement. It's honestly a bit funny. The boy gestures, bowing dramatically. Ruby shakes her head and picks up a different sight inspecting it. The boy takes the sight from her, holding it over his head attempting to goad Ruby into jumping for it. Yang is visibly irritated. Ruby rolls her eyes and turns to leave. She's had enough of the boy interrupting her hobby. She stops short of leaving as the boy grabs her hand. Yangs eyes turn red she takes a step intending to cross the road and send the boy to the moon. Rens hand on her shoulder stops her.

"It's all under control." He explains pointing a bit down the street to Jaune. "Nora texted him." He offers to the confused blonde.

Jaune calls out to Ruby. The boy still doesn't let her wrist go. The boy postures at Jaune, clearly irritated his flirting is being interrupted. Ruby yanks her hand free and walks over to Jaunes side. Jaune drapes his arm over her shoulders and grins at the boy. Beaten the boy finally waves his hands in apology and sulks off. Jaune and Ruby cross the street. He doesn't remove his arm from her shoulders until they rejoin the group.

"Ugh, almost every time." Ruby whines. Pouting.

"That happens a lot?" Blake wonders out loud.

"You have no idea!" Nora rolls her eyes.

"You could have just punched him." Yang points out.

"Yea, well… I kinda did punch a boy at one of the first towns we went to. Was totally his fault too. He took my baby from me when I was cleaning her barrel." Ruby pats Crescent Rose affectionately.

"Yea, but after that none of the shop owners would sell to us." Nora points out.

"So, we try and figure out more civilized ways of dealing with the locals when we need to." Ren further explains.

"Unwanted flirting is easy to deal with. When one of the girls is being bothered Ren and I found that if we made it seem like we were their boyfriends the other guy gives up preeeety easily." Jaune rocks on his heals chuckling at their solution.

"Hey, has anyone seen Oscar?" Nora abruptly changes the subject.

Weiss volunteers to text the the missing farm boy. "He says he's at the beach."

"OHH! Can we cook out on the beach for lunch? I have the biggest craving for Rens chicken skewers!" Ruby smiles, making puppy dog eyes at the tall boy.

He sighs, rolling his eyes but smiling. "Fine."

Ruby and Nora cheer. The group makes it's way through the farmers market area gathering the supplies for their meal. Oscar is easy to find, it's a chilly day so the beach is deserted except for the little group. Oscar just kind of ended up here he explains. The beach is relaxing, the sound of the waves crashing and call of the gulls. They build a fire, Ren makes his chicken, Nora and Blake cook rice and vegetables to complete the meal. The rest of the group set out picnic blankets, set the "table" and busy themselves until it's time to eat. They enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. When they decide it's time to leave they find themselves a member short again.

"Has anybody seen Ruby?" Yang asks scanning the beach.

It doesn't take long to find her. She's sitting on the end of a pier, leaning back on her hands, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the ocean. Weiss moves to go and retrieve her errant partner, Jaunes hand on her shoulder stopping her. He shakes his head gently.

"Let's give her a little longer." His voice is soft, his smile gentle. "She doesn't get many opportunities to just unwind like that." Ren and Nora's gentle smiles match Jaunes. The three move to sit on the beach wall following Ruby's lead they take the time to just relax and reflect.

Yang and the others decide to sit in the sand. Quiet conversation starting between the girls and Oscar. Yang focuses on Ruby as she kicks her legs back and forth dangling from the pier. It's a bit jarring when she thinks of the girls behavior of the last few weeks, compared the girl kicking her feet on the pier like she hadn't a care in the world. They seemed like two entirely different people. She looks over to Nora and the boys. They were the same as her sister. The teens sitting on the wall seeming light and care free. The days before there was always an air of seriousness around them. She wonders out loud what kinds of things the four of them must have gone through on their travels, she's worried about them.

The mood changes when Ruby gets up and stretches. The little group in the sand watch her walk down the pier. She doesn't look their way instead her eyes stay on Nora and the boys. Team Ranger begin talking and before long they are all laughing. The crash of an arriving cargo boat unloading its goods startles everyone. They don't miss the way RNJR takes stock of the situation. The four look to the boat and then to each other. Ruby sighs, Nora places a hand on her shoulder. The four share a look and in that moment they look battle weary. It's a look Yang has often seen on professional huntresses and hunters. Ruby turns her attention to Yang, Ranger walking to rejoin the others. The girls plus Oscar decide to drop the subject of RNJRs travels for now.

Ruby walks up and tugs her sisters shirt. "Yaaannngg, Jaune doesn't believe that dad grounded half the kids on Patch that one time." She whines, comically pouting.

Yang laughs. "Oh man, it took them a month to rebuild that wall! Rocket Zwei will live on in infamy!" The sisters dissolve into a laugh attack. Weiss points her finger mouth agape "but…but…"

A/N: They have a day and a half till boat day! Yang seems to want to take the POV right now. Oz is not interested in gifting us his thoughts yet.


	10. Chapter 10: Sleep study

A/N: That Friday feeling!

The rest of the day on the town is uneventful. The group stops as a dust store where they all purchase rounds for their various weapons. Jaune stops by the blacksmith and gets a whetstone for his sword. Its peaceful and cheerful. They are stopped now and again by various folks thanking them for being hunters. RNJR explain that it's pretty common and while the girls and Oscar feel a little awkward about it Ranger doesn't seem to bat an eye. The group eventually makes their way back to the cozy little lodge. The routine of showers, dinner, training in the dojo -this time Ruby vs Oscar- and bed plays out.

The room is dark and barest of slivers of silvery moonlight filtering in the curtains gap. Ruby is wide awake, tossing and turning. She growls quietly to herself and decides to slip out of bed. Nora to her surprise gets up as well. They make their way silently out of the room. The two girls are surprised again when Ren and Jaune are halfway down the hall. They whisper-shout and get the boys attention.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Jaune asks stretching.

"Nope" Ruby answers, quietly it's not her usual chirpy voice.

"insomnia sucks." Nora whines. "Wait, is group insomnia a thing?" She wonders.

"Apparently." Ren answers, shrugging.

Morning finds the girls and Oscar looking for the missing half of their group. They check the dining hall, the welcome center and the dojo. Yang wouldn't normally be worried but it seems none of the missing teens bothered to take their scrolls. Blake suggests they ask the innkeeper. He chuckles warmly.

"Follow me." He says waving his arm. He leads the group down a little hallway stopping in front of a closed door "library" embossed on a little brass plate adorning the oak door. He places his finger on his lips and shhhhss the group. He gently and slowly opens the door. A fireplace in the room provides just enough light to make out four sleeping forms. Various books, papers, pencils and mugs of half drunk cocoa scattered around. He closes the door again and produces a "Do not disturb" sign placing it on the door handle. He ushers the group back to the welcome center.

"The night clerk told me they were in there half the night. Seems they are studying up on Argus and Atlas among other things, like basic math and of course reading up on basic grimm biology, well as much as we know anyway." His eyes twinkle, the respect he has for the four in the library evident.

"I wonder if they do that often?" Yang asks.

"If the letters from other lodge owners is anything to go by, then I'd say they do. You see, back before the CCT at Beacon was lost, us innkeepers would give each other a heads up on possible new travelers coming our way. Sometimes it was a warning about one skipping on their pay, or being rowdy with the staff. You see, we also would call ahead when we wanted to make sure a good hunter, or group got a warm reception. With the towers down we've resorted to old fashioned letters. I've gotten quite a few on those four over the months. Every letter praising their work ethic, politeness, and the most surprising thing about them. They always make it a point to study when they have the time." He places a heavy hand on Yangs shoulder.

"You see, the whole world watched the Vytal festival. whether you know it or not all of your faces were burned into the minds of nearly man, woman and child. No one wants to try and imagine what you all went through that day, but, it does this old man's heart good to see those four" he motions down the hall "still attempting to keep up with their education. I have no doubts that all of you will make great hunters and huntresses one day. I'm really honored to have gotten to meet you all. The way you've all kept moving forward is inspiring. I have no doubts that in the weeks and months to come I'll be getting letters about all of you."

"Pops, you sure are the sappy type."

"you old crow, how long have you been here?"

"long enough to hear you being sappy." He laughs.

"Yea, yea, why don't you take these kids to breakfast? When you're done you can go wake sleeping beauties down the hall." The innkeeper shoos them off chuckling to himself.

The breakfast at the lodge is as usual delicious. Qrow mulls over kicking the door of the library open in an act of good natured scaring. Yang vetoes the idea, but laughs that it'd serve them right for making them worry. In the end they make their way to the library, Yang heads her way to Ruby. She gently shakes her awake. Ruby smiles a half sleepy half apologetic smile at her sister. Ruby wakes Jaune, Jaune wakes Nora. Nora is unsuccessful in waking Ren. She pouts.

"Revenge will be mine!" Ruby shouts, practically leaping across the room.

Jaune and Nora already laughing. Four confused teens and one bemused adult watch on.

This time its Ruby leaning down in secret telling style. She whispers to Ren.

"GUUHHHH!" he shouts leaping to his feet. Ruby is howling with laughter. Ren looks embarrassed.

Ruby calms eventually and the rest of the group help them straighten the little inns library back up.

"Hey, Ruby, what did you say to Ren?" Yang asks fully expecting an answer like Ren gave her a few days ago.

"I told him Nora got into the coffee again!" She laughs to herself.

"THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!" Nora protests.

A/N: Short and fluffy tonight.


	11. Chapter 11: Waterfalls and Teachers

A/N: The feels from today's episode! I was not prepared. Maybe because I'm writing this but, Ruby's speech I couldn't help but feel like she was talking about her travels with Ranger. I may use that as an epilogue when this story concludes.

The morning sky in the little port town was beautifully cloudless. The air crisp and cool. The group deciding to explore the nearby woods. The supplies for their boat tomorrow already sorted, they had another day to relax. They talk about everything and nothing the way long time friends do. They keep to the trail charmingly lined with wooden posts and rope "fencing" marking the edges of the little path. On a whim Ruby hops on one of the short wooden posts. It's clear the tiny reaper plans to walk on the tops of the posts. Without thinking Jaune is next to her, as if on instinct. Ruby keeps a hand on his shoulder steadying herself as she hops post to post. The actions simple as they may seem strike Blake, something about the way the interaction seeming like it must be a familiar occurrence. Team Rangers conversation not even stalling or stuttering as they walked, Ruby hopping along the fence.

Yang watches the dappled golden sunlight bounce off of her sisters head as the ring girl hops merrily away. She's honestly just glad that right now at least, Ruby is acting like Ruby, at least the Ruby she remembers. Nora soon decides to follow Ruby's lead and hops on the fencing opposite Ruby. Ren makes no move towards the red headed girl. She hops post to post with ease keeping time with Ruby. The scene is cute. Ruby laughs off Weiss scolding the two that they could fall and get hurt.

"How long until we reach the waterfall?" Oscar asks. The locals raved about it as a must see for travelers.

"Mmm, they said it was about an hours hike, so shouldn't be too much longer." Ren stretches as he answers. It distracts Ruby from landing the next post. She wobbles as Jaune grabs her arm on reflexes allowing her to steady. He playfully rolls his eyes at her. She rubs the back of her neck looking embarrassed. "That's one." Jaune sing songs.

Weiss has her curiosity piqued. " One what?"

"Huh? Oh, Ruby and I have an agreement that I'll "save" her from falling three times." Jaune explains.

"Yea, after that I'll stop post hopping and walk the trail."

"You're the most agile person I've ever met, why do you even need Jaune to steady you?" Blake asks confused.

"Its more fun this way." Ruby states in a way that makes it sound like it should be obvious.

Yang chuckles, it's just like Ruby to make up a game like that. It's nice to know that the girls long travels with RNJR weren't all serious.

They reach the clearing at the end of the trail. It opens up to a lush green field, the waterfall is spectacular it seems to have three tiers. The water flowing smoothly reflecting the sun and glistening. The roar of the water drowns out their chit-chat as they occupy a viewing deck. Ruby closes her eyes as a shift in wind sprays the group with mist. Several minutes pass as the group watch fish hop in the river below, birds soar above, even watching other tourists shield themselves from the spray when the wind shifts. Its peaceful and relaxing. They turn to leave the observation deck. It takes Team Ranger seconds to notice a few people running across the field terror on their faces. In a flash the four sprint out weapons drawn. A Beowulf Alfa emerging from the treeline . Oz takes control of Oscar. He holds his hand out stopping the girls from following RNJR.

"What are you doing?" Yang shouts.

"Calm down. I simply spotted a teaching opportunity. I am still your Headmaster after all. We will be here for backup if they need it. You three will be traveling with them from now on so I wanted to see, and show you all how their skills have progressed. No amount of time training you in my school can prepare you fully for the real world if I'm honest. Those four have been out here for months. I don't want any of you to interfere unless its absolutely necessary. That said, we can make ourselves useful by providing a second line of defense between our friends and the citizens. An alpha is never far from its pack after all."

True to Ozs word the rest of the beowolves soon emerge. The girls plus Oz/car stand ready but are never needed. They marvel at Rangers teamwork and situational awareness. They note how a shout from Jaune would send Ruby to the edges of the pack to head off the monster before it was deemed too close to the few citizens still remaining. The way no team names or code words were needed, a shout of one of the groups name and gestures telling them what they wanted from the other. The impressive combos they used bouncing from one to another with ease. Then finally when only the alpha was left how a simple nod from Jaune told Ruby to deliver the finishing move. A final quick scan of the area confirmed the monsters all slain. Ranger smile and high five. they tucks their weapons away and begin walking back towards their companions. They are stopped along the way to be thanked by grateful citizens.

"So, class" Oz chuckles "what are your thoughts?"

"I've never seen any of them fight like that." Blake starts.

"They aren't on the level of professional hunters yet, but honestly they seem quite close." Weiss analyzes.

"I'm just really proud of them to be honest, but, it's a little sad at the same time." Yang watches as RNJR waves at the last bystander to thank them as the field begins to be spotted once again with picnickers.

"I can understand your sentiment. We cant change the past, however you can work together with your fellow classmates and being shortening the gap. That's not to say any of you are lacking in skills. You're all quite powerful in your own ways. Those four have months of real world experience to rely on. For example, your reaction times. By the time you had registered the commotion they were already off and running. I suspect they've learned the hard way. You too will no doubt. In time the gap you are experiencing will close. For now, try and learn from this experience. With." that Oz returned control to Oscar just as the two groups reformed. RNJR being praised by the girls.

A/N that's all for now, next chapter, as long as they cooperate will finally involve the groups talking through some of their observations.


	12. Chapter 12: Tag

A/N: I figure Ruby has had months to resolve her feelings about RWBY being split up. This fic has been more about WBY coming to terms with it themselves. Ember, you kinda read my mind on injecting some drama, err trying to at least. Star and Snoopy, your continued reviews make me happy!

The later in the day it got the cloudier the skies became. The group sitting or laying in the lush green field just talking and enjoying one of the rare times of peace together. Ruby and Nora laying stretched out on their backs watching the clouds go by, occasionally pointing out when the clouds happen to resemble something or another. A shift in the wind causing the two girls to sit up, drawing the attention ofthe rest of the group. "We should get back to the lodge, it smells like a storms coming." Ruby stretches dramatically for no real reason.

"Yea, I thought so too." Jaune is already standing, he helps Ruby and Weiss up.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "It smells like a storm? What do storms smell like?" Her tone is light and teasing.

"Petrichor." Blake offers. "It's the smell of rain, it carries on the wind pretty easily."

They all head back down the path. Ruby takes to post hopping again. She has to give up her little game when the wind picks up causing her to misstep two more times. She`s lost her little game with Jaune.

The group have grown mostly quiet listening to the far off sounds of rumbling thunder. They pick up their pace ,not wanting to be caught outside in a storm. With no conversation to distract her Ruby's mind begins to wander. Something about the atmosphere, the way the wind is blowing and distant cries of birds and she's thinking about things she'd rather not. Lightning flashes the wind blows leaves around the group. A memory is triggered and the group don't miss when Ruby pulls her hood up and draws the cape around herself. She increases her pace a bit pulling slightly ahead of the group. Nora and the boys share a look and sigh nearly in unison.

Yang calls her sisters name quietly trying to get the younger girls attention. She reaches out to grab her shoulder, Ren catches her hand with his. "It's best to leave her alone when she gets like this." He explains quietly.

"Does this happen often?" Yangs expression showing concern.

"Not often, but too often. If that makes sense?" Jaune attempts to explain.

"Do you know what causes it? Her whole attitude suddenly changed." Weiss observes, worry on her face.

"Bad memories. That's all she tells us when we ask. We tried pushing the subject a few times. She wont say what exactly. We have a pretty good idea though" Nora sighs. The group stills for a minute understanding.

"Is there anything we can do for her right now?" Blake asks watching the tiny reaper.

"Well, it's a bit unorthodox, but it's the only thing we found that works." Ren speaks noting two understanding faced and four members waiting expectantly.

"You all have to fully commit though." Jaune adds thoughtful.

"We'll do anything." Yang agrees, the rest of the group nods.

"Nora, Tag, your IT!" Jaune pokes her shoulder. Nora smiles and runs to catch Ruby. The red headed girl tags her dark haired friend. The wind blows Ruby's hood off of her head. Nora shouts "NO SEMBLANCES!" Ruby's whine of disapproval is heard through the group causing them to laugh.

"How many games of tag did it take to enact that rule?" Yang wonders out loud.

"Just one" Ren nods chuckling.

The game lasts until they reach the cozy little lodge. The storm seemingly starting immediately after they cross the threshold. It's a few hours until dinner is served. They head up to their rooms to relax. Ruby and Nora choose to hang out with the boys. Yang, Blake and Weiss share similar confused looks as they file into their room in silence.

A/N: Super short tonight. Seems this one wants to outpace my longest story at 17k words this ones nearly there with at least a few chapters left. Setup for the three girls to talk w/o Ruby around done. Happy New Year in case I dont update tomorrow, which is likely since I have work and my daughter is insistent on watching the ball drop on tv.


	13. Chapter 13: Talks and Trolls

A/N: Gonna try for some drama, also have a significantly silly scene I've been dying to write. Didn't have the setup for it yet, now I do! Let's see if it makes it in.

Team Ranger plus Oscar chat quietly for a while. The rain outside hitting the windows rhythmically. The rolling thunder sounding pleasant. Ruby has taken up residence on the unused bed in the boys room. She's playing a game on her scroll versus Nora. Ruby gets really into it at one point, leaning so far out she falls off of the bed with an oomph. The boys all cringe and then chuckle when she simply rolls over, staying on the floor to finish the game. She wins cheering and wiggling on the floor.

"Wanna go again?" Nora taunts.

"Never! Victory is MINE!" The tiny reaper shouts hugging her scroll to her chest protectively.

"Oh, yea, we'll see about that!" Nora sing-songs launching herself across the room tackling Ruby who eeps in surprise. The girls wrestling for Ruby's scroll.

"Uh, should we…?" Oscar motions towards the girls. He has the distinct feeling that Oz is chuckling somewhere in the back of his consciousness.

"Nah, well stay out of this one." Jaune watches the girls pulling his feet onto the bed when they roll by.

"It's the wisest choice." Ren agrees, mirroring the blonde boys actions when the girls make their way close to his bed.

Various squeals and an abundance of crashes and laughter fill the room. The boys talking as if nothing out of the ordinary is going on.

The door of the boys room bursts open. "What's going on in here!" Yang has a big grin on her face. Her smile fades taking in the sight of Nora reaching desperately for Ruby's scroll. Ruby stretching her tiny arm out as far as she can in an attempt to keep the device away. It reminds her of the way she and ruby used to play. Used to.. she thinks to herself. She's brought out of her temporary mood when Ruby shouts "Help sis! Nora's gonna eat my scroll!"

"You're on your own on this one little sis." Yang only half smiles and excuses herself when Ruby sputters in surprise at Nora's tickle attack. She shuts the door behind her. The golden haired girl re-enters her own room and sighs flopping down on her bed.

"Yang? Is everything ok?" Weiss asks, noting the downcast look of the brawler.

"I dunno, I mean, Ruby was goofing off with Nora, and I dunno maybe I'm feeling jealous or left out or?"

"guilty?" Blake replies flattening her ears.

"left Behind?" Weiss gazes out the window.

"It`s not just me huh?" Yang sighs again. "Our little girl has done a lot of growing up while we were away."

"She has, we all have. I guess maybe it's just that the difference in Ruby" Weiss trails off not sure how to continue.

"Its like night and day, and, I think, her travels with Jaune's group, they seem so close. I think we all can't help but feel that."

"It should have been us." Yang interrupts Blake "I know we all had our own reasons, and it all worked out in the end. I mean were all back together but,"

"The way Ranger fought together earlier, that was amazing. I've been thinking ever since.. were we ever that good? What would we be like as a group if we had stayed with her?" Weiss interrupts.

"Ruby doesn't seem to have any ill will towards us though. That almost makes it worse in a way." Blake points out.

"I think we just have to get used to the fact that she's not just our Ruby anymore. She lead the four of them across an entire continent. I always knew she would make an incredible huntress one day. I guess I just expected that I'd be right there with her the whole time. Lifes funny that way I guess" Yang stretches her mechanical arm for emphasis.

"I think Ruby must have had plenty of time to work out her own feelings about this. We all had our own problems to deal with and now maybe everything is starting to sink in?" Weiss searches the faces of her friends.

"I think, what Oz said is right, maybe we're just feeling a sort of gap that will close over time. Rght now it kind of sucks though. I feel like I barely know my own baby sister."

"We feel the same. I guess all we can do is be here with her. Become the people she can rely on again." Weiss has a look of determination on her face. Yang and Blake look at her and nod.

A few hours pass the girls talk it out more. They are feeling much better about the situation. They head out to the dining hall, finding Ren and Nora chatting with Qrow and very definitely Oz/car. The girls are greeted. Yang scans the dining hall.

"Where's Ruby? I kinda wanted to talk to her, well ,we all do actually." Yang smiles.

"Oh, she and Jaune are sleeping together in the boys room." Nora answers, Oz sputters into his tea, Yang explodes, Ren sighs facepalming. Blake and Weiss stand stock still mouths agape.

"Nora, phrasing." Ren groans dragging his hand over his face. Qrow and Yang conspicuously gone.

"Miss Valkyrie, am I to assume you're being festicous?" Oz enquires finally regaining the ability to speak.

"Of course not!" Nora declares. "What's that word mean again?" Ren sighs exasperated.

Qrow beats Yang to the door by seconds, kicking it open ready to reign down righteous fury on the two…. Sleeping teens who are practically as far away from each other as they can be. They are on separate beds on opposite ends of the room. The door bursting open startling the two awake.

"I'm going to kill Nora." Yang sighs, heading down the hall again. Her hair no longer on fire, fury still in her eyes.

"Uncle Qrow, what's going on?" Ruby yawns.

"Never mind, you two need to come down for dinner." His voice stern brokering no arguments. Ruby walks out confused. Jaune cant help but feel like he needs to duck walking by Qrow. The three make it to the dining hall. Only Oz able to look the two teenagers in the eye. Everyone else is beet red and averts their eyes. Nora and Yang missing, but heard laughing and dodging what suspiciously sounded like rounds from Ember Cecilia. Ruby was so confused.

A/N: not the best at dialogue, but gets the general point across. Nora is 100% trolling, it's her revenge for losing the game. Ha! Little cliché? Maybe. Funny every time? I like to think so. Plus it gives WBY, Nora and Ren their own inside joke, when Yang finally sees the humor in it ofc. Heh.


	14. Chapter 14: Walks and Thoughts

A/N. Happy New Year!

Dinner that night is rather uneventful, except for Nora giggling to herself now and again. Ruby doesn't miss the awkwardness of the rest of their party. Jaune still feeling like he needs to steer clear of Qrow for some reason. Wanting to escape the tension Ruby slips away and heads out to the village. She has her scroll, she has Crescent Rose and this is a sleepy little town. She isn't worried about walking alone at night. She does neglect to tell anyone she's headed out though. It's a common occurrence for Team Ranger to have a member wandering around the towns without informing the others. It's just a habit and with the awkward way everyone was at dinner it honestly slips her mind.

She wanders the little main street window shopping. Nothing grabs her attention enough to warrant going in to any of the charming establishments. She's peering into the window of a bakery admiring the bunny and bear shaped breads when her scroll vibrates. She retrieves the little device, its Yang calling. Ruby isn't in the mood to talk after such a weird awkward dinner. She lets it ring through to voicemail. She's made it to the mission boards when her scroll again demands her attention. Weiss this time. She knows she should answer but honestly, she is just in desperate need of a little quiet alone time. The air is cool and sweet smelling after the rains earlier. Ruby enjoys the way the grass blades sparkle in the moonlight as she walks by. It's like the world is glittering.

The little park where she cradled the lost girl calls to her. Making her way farther into the park this time she finds a area lined with benches and flowers. It's quiet and peaceful. A few fireflies dance around on the breeze. Blake's call is left to go to voicemail. She toys with the idea of turning the device off, but thinks better of it. If something dangerous came up she didn't want to have to wait on her scroll to boot up. She sighs, picking up her scroll she taps out a message to Yang that she's just on a walk and will be back soon. Ruby realizes that her team, or is it her first team, are they all her team? Whichever it is she decides. They just aren't used the way she's changed over the last half a year. Stopping to think about it she's really not used to them being back either. It's an odd sort of feeling she decides.

Yang is more or less Yang when it comes to herself and Weiss. There's still an air of something she cant quite place when it comes to Blake and Yangs interactions. Weiss is warmer than she was at school. She seems more at ease, or freer? She thinks maybe that's the word. Blake is less stand-offish and more open than she used to be she decides. She lays out on the bench watching the starry sky peek in and out of the cloud cover. She mulls over the last few weeks and starts feeling a bit guilty that she hadn't put more effort into getting to know her friends and sister again. This crazy mission she started out on with Ranger rarely had given them time to pause. She had gotten in the habit of only living in the moment or planning ahead. That's just the way traveling the wilds had been. Ruby sighs getting up from the bench. She'll head back to the cozy lodge and apologize for not being the best sister and friend the last few weeks.

She taps a message to Yang saying she's coming "home" and wont be long. Ruby had months to come to terms with team RWBY being scattered. She understands Yang had to deal with the life changing arm loss. She understands Blake had her reasons to run. She understands that Weiss didn't have a choice in going home. She had worked through the shock and sadness of Yang pushing her away and came to understand her sisters reasons. She understood Blake running, it wasn't a leap to understand her reasons. She knew Weiss didn't have a choice and eventually she resigned herself to being okay with all of it. Tonight for whatever reason she came to understand that just because she had come to terms with it all didn't mean her team had. "Ugh, I've been a bad friend and team leader. " She sighs talking to the night sky.

She makes her way back to the cozy little hunters lodge and is met by the innkeeper."Let someone know before you wander off next time will ya? Your friends were worried ya know?" He chides her gently and smiles at the sheepish look she gives in return. He has a piece of news too, he received word that the ship they were waiting on has been delayed a few days. The storm that passed over earlier today had been a full on hurricane out at sea. She thanks the innkeeper and heads up to her room. She fully expects Yang to lecture her when she enters but she's greeted with a hug and smiles. "Hey guys" she says rubbing her neck feeling embarrassed "can we talk?"

A/N: A little Ruby introspection was due dontcha think?


	15. Chapter 15: long conversations

A/N: CH 13 was really fun to write. The silly scene leading to Ruby being able to just walk and think, who woulda thunk? I also like writing "Yang explodes" I laugh each time I get to put that in. heh. This chapter is being a total jerk it doesn't want to flow. So yea.

The girls room was silent for several long awkward moments. Ruby fiddles with the cloak a nervous habit. "I'm sorry." she pauses searching for the words to express her confusing emotions .

"Eh, just don't run off without telling anyone next time, no big." Yang grins up at her sister.

Ruby shakes her head. "Not that, I mean I'm sorry about that too, but I meant more like, in general?" This whole situating felt awkward to the tiny reaper. It was a feeling she would just have to power through. If she had learned anything on her travels she had learned to deal with problems as soon as you knew they existed. Three faces share identical confused looks, they waited patiently for the girl to continue.

Ruby shuffles her feet a little, uncomfortable under their gazes. "I mean" she grumbles "Ugh how do I say this!?" she sighs. "I'm sorry that I've not really been there for you guys since you all came back." She sighs again, knowing she had fumbled what she was trying to get across. Three faces show understanding.

Yang knows her sister isn't the best at sharing her deep emotions. Ruby can improvise a speech able to motivate armies into battle in seconds. The gears in her head whirring like well oiled machines. The tiny girl could build a plan to defeat nearly any enemy and convey it quickly and effectively, as easy as breathing. She was a natural born leader. Ruby was also a painfully quiet young woman on matters of her own emotions. Only speaking out about them at her breaking points in the past. The golden haired girl is actually really proud of her sister. Taking note again in the way she had grown and matured.

Weiss let's the silence settle for a few seconds thinking. "Its okay, to tell you the truth, we all wanted to talk to you about that, but you disappeared after dinner." Ice blue eyes met liquid silver.

Yang sighs, this talk isn't going to be the easiest after all. "Ruby, seeing the way you've grown and matured so much in the months we were apart. I'm really proud of you, I want you to know that first. If I'm being honest though, I'm also kind of, I dunno, sad, or is it jealous?

Ruby turns her head to take in her sister, the golden haired girl is looking at her hands, clenching and unclenching them, a nervous habit Ruby notices she's taken to.

"It's not just her, we all kind of feel… I guess a little left out, or maybe left behind?" Blake flattens her ears but keeps her gaze on Ruby.

"The three of us talked earlier, and well, honestly, we're kind of confused too. Our team, we scattered after, well you know.. Jaune, Ren and Nora, we are really glad they were there for you… with you. We all kind of expected an earful at some point?" Weiss like Yang is concentrating on her hands. She knows her partner hasn't meant to make them all feel the way they are. She's trying to be considerate to the younger girl and not overwhelm her with so many faces staring at her waiting on answers.

"We just wish we would have been the ones there with you. Seeing the way you work with your other team, I dunno, makes us feel a little lonely?" Yang ventures earning nods from Blake and Weiss. "We just wish you'd open up to us more."

Ruby settles herself down onto her bed looking at the ceiling for several seconds processing everything.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about too." She sighs. "Yang, we kind of talked about this the other day at the park. When I first thought about starting this journey, I asked you to come too. I was really hurt when you refused. I don't know if it was wrong of me to ask that much of you right after everything happened. I've thought about that a lot. I think I would have regretted not asking though. I'm really glad that you came along in the end though. I'm glad in a way that you didn't go with me." She winces at Yangs pained expression. "What I mean is, you needed time to adjust and come to terms with everything. I see how much you've changed. I don't think any of that could have happened if you hadn't stayed." Yang gives her sister a small smile.

She sighs. "Blake" She levels the older girl with her gaze. "You ran, I think you did it thinking you were somehow protecting us. Adam, the White Fang? I" Ruby's voice has begun to waver. She takes a calming breath "That hurt just as much as Yang pushing me away. It took me a long time to try and see things from your point of view. I think I almost understand. I just wish." Ruby has to stop for several minutes the rooms other three occupants waiting patiently for her to recover.

"Weiss, I know you didn't have a choice. I'm just sorry I couldn't have been there or I dunno what, It's so frustrating. I felt so powerless finding that out. I felt like I let everyone down.

During my travels, when I did have time to think and talk everything out with Ranger, I started to understand none of the choices any of us made meant that we didn't care about each other. And now with us all back together I can see how important all of your… our individual journeys were. We've grown and matured in so many ways. Were practically unidentifiable as Team RWBY from Beacon. geeze I sound just like Ren." She chuckles a little.

That kind of brings me to why I wanted to talk tonight. We really have grown and changed so much. What are the words I want to use! Ugh. I think what I'm trying to say is we need to take some time and get to know each other again..? If that makes sense? I really have gotten so used to being with Ranger that it's become second nature to rely on them." She waves her hands at her friends and sisters hurt looks. "I know we can get back to that too. Team RWBY is just as precious to me as Ranger is! We need to train together and go on a few jobs from the mission boards just us, just Team RWBY. I realized that I've been neglecting you all. Not on purpose of course! So, um, that's kinda… I'm sorry I rambled on so much. I'm really sorry I haven't been the best sister, friend or team leader these last few weeks."

Yang gets up and walks over to Ruby hugging her. "I haven't been the best big sister since, you know. I think I was letting my insecurities get the better of me. I was feeling a little bit left behind, or replaced? When you and Nora were wrestling for your scroll, I kind of felt like she'd taken my place.. it, scared me."

"Yang, no one could ever replace you. Nora and I are close, but I only have one big sister." Ruby smiles and Yang returns a smile of her own.

The girls talk their feelings out well into the night. Ruby telling the three girls stories of her travels and vice versa. They all feel a weight fall off of their shoulders. They are happy to start feeling more like a team again. They laugh and cry at each others journeys. Discuss how different each girl has become over the last long months. They all come to realize how important their time away from each other was. They all eventually settle in for bed when Nora finally comes in from having spent the majority of the night at the dojo helping train Oscar. Yang has a thought.

"Hey, Ruby, I still want to know about the bookstore incident."

Nora cackles maniacally causing Ruby to chuckle too.

"Oh, no, I know it sounded like a joke when Ren said it, but, we are really legally not allowed to talk about it." Ruby's voice is serious.

Weiss sputters wondering what kind of shenanigans her partner had gotten up to. Yang and Blake share similar shocked expressions .

"What was the deal with dinner tonight? You guys were all acting really weird!" Ruby decides to change the subject.

Nora laughs, Yang, Blake and Weiss all turn red. No one answers the question, despite Ruby's pleas and whining.

A/N: I'm thinking like 3 days until the ship arrives, Team RWBY will do some solo missions, then Ranger plus Oscar will be with then for joint missions, plus maybe some dojo time. Like I said at the beginning this chapter was a jerk. Oh well. Heh.


	16. Chapter 16: Spars and storms

A/N: This space intentionally left blank. (^-^).

The loud cracking of lightning startles the girls awake. Opening the curtains Ruby finds the storm outside is fierce. The sun rose hours ago but the sky dark and angry. The wind whips trees back and forth bending them to its will. There will be no trip to the mission boards until or unless the storm passes. They head down to breakfast and chat with the boys. Ruby makes eye contact with Nora, she nods and bounces over to the boys. She announces the three of them are going to teach Oscar how to play Battle for Remnant. The little inn conveniently having several copies of the game in the gift shop.

"Okay Team RWBY, I have decided we are going to have our first official sparring sessions!" Ruby cheers.

They head down to the dojo and claim an empty floormat for their practice. Yang and Ruby go first, a no semblances rule is put into effect for Ruby. She still isn't the best at hand to hand combat she admits as the match starts. She manages to dodge a flurry of Yangs initial barrage. She is still a bit too wild with her right hook leading off with the wrong foot. It leaves her wide open. Yang does stop just short of her punch connecting with her sisters face. It gives Ruby a second to recollect herself and the two begin circling each other again. Ruby manages to block a few punches and dodge more. She finally spots an opening on Yang and manages to get a good hit on her sisters midsection. Ruby being Ruby celebrates her victory and Yang sends her flying with a return punch to her sisters midsection. Weiss and Blake cringe at Ruby's "oomph". Yang helps Ruby up praising her for her improvement. It's the first time Ruby ever landed a hit on her.

Weiss and Blake take the floor next. Weiss glances over to the stands and notes the look of concentration on Ruby's face. The two begin their session. Yang cheers for both of them in turn. Ruby studies each movement trying to commit them to memory. Yang catches her whispering to herself that Weiss will dodge. Blake will land on the wrong foot. Weiss is wide open. Silver eyes darting back and forth the match is fast paced. Ruby has thought of fifteen new combo moves watching the two. Blake sweeps Weiss's leg out from her after a flurry of attacks and Blake wins the match. Ruby and Yang lavish both girls with praise. The group go to their room and shower quickly. The storm has picked up and the lights flicker now and again.

Team RWBY chat for a long while in their room, taking time to just enjoy each others company. The tiny reaper already feeling more at ease with her first team than she had in the previous weeks. It's a really nice feeling she decides. Ruby tries to remotely access the mission boards as they discuss plans for tomorrow but finds the boards completely offline. She walks over to the window to gage the storm. She becomes hypnotized by the raging tempest. The conversations around her fading out. Her awareness of her surroundings ceasing. Her mind wanders and the bright blue white light of a close lightning strike startles her enough that she yelps in surprise. Her teammates heads all turn towards her. Ruby has never been afraid of storms Yang especially is concerned. Ruby turns around facing them a few tears falling from her eyes. Still stuck in her own mind.

"Ruby?" Yang calls out quietly.

"Is everything ok?" The worry on Weiss's face evident.

"Ruby?" Blake calls softly when the tiny girl doesn't answer.

Yang walks over, placing a hand on her sisters shoulder. The touch breaks the spell the storm had on the tiny girl. Ruby blinks and shakes her head clearing her thoughts.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out there for a minute." Ruby looks and feels embarrassed "Why does everyone look so worried?" Shes feeling uncomfortable under all of their gazes.

"You were crying, of course we are worried" Yang smiles gently at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Ruby touches her face. "Oh" she sighs "Just bad memories"

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Blake offers.

Ruby shakes her head. "No, not really. I'm ok now. I didn't mean to make you guys worry"

Someone knocks on their door. Its Qrow checking in on them. The storm is worsening, as if on cue the lights flicker as thunder roars loud enough it causes Ruby and Blake to cover their ears. The innkeeper wants them all to head to the storm shelter to be on the safe side. The boys and Nora already in the hall waiting. The group walk down the hall when another loud crack of thunder causes Ruby to flinch. Jaune and Nora flank her instinctively. Yang wonders if a repeat episode of the walk back from the waterfall is about to happen. Ruby slows her pace and manages to slink between Qrow and Yang. The golden haired girl notes the way Ruby's body language relaxes once shes in step with her sister. Ruby flinches again at another crack of thunder.

"You've never been scared of storms Rubes, you ok?" Yang is in full on big sister mode. Qrow watches them from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not afraid of the storm, but a lot of the people in town must be. Don't you hear the Grimm roaring with the thunder? They still sound far off. I just hope the storm clears before they get here. That's what I was talking to Jaune and Nora about. We have to be ready just in case. Jaune and the others will take the northern end of town, and Team RWBY, well take the south to protect, if it comes to it. Ok guys?"

Team RWBY nods. Qrow smiles proud of his niece. Thunder cracks again.

A/N: Since it's now 1 am, happy Saturday! a setup chapter is a setup chapter I guess. also, the next chapter will put me at 80k words on ffn over 21k kn this story alone making it my biggest story ever.


	17. Chapter 17: After the Storm

A/N: I've got no real plan for this chap. We'll see where it goes together.

The storm rages for another few hours. Ruby feels antsy and restless in the cramped hot shelter. There wasn't any room to move around at all. Not normally claustrophobic, the tiny girl was feeling boxed in. It wasn't helping matters that she could still make out the roars of the Grimm getting closer. She of course wasn't the only one. They were at a hunters lodge after all. Every person there, with the exception of the hotel staff were hunters and huntresses. Nearly everyone in the shelters hands would instinctively reach towards their weapons when the thunder cracked close by. The storm finally seems to calm enough that the innkeeper deems it safe to leave the confines of the shelter. Hunters and Huntresses scattered through the village. Ruby looks over her team, with a nod they split in two. Team RWBY to the south NJR plus Oscar to the north.

The town had been designed in such a way that the buildings for the most part only suffered minor damage from the raging storm. They had to dodge several downed trees in the roads however. They moved mostly silently through the streets. An occasional resident would be out assessing the damage. Ruby would make eye contact with every one of them, hold up her hand, the villager would nod to her and she would move on not looking back.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Weiss calls out to her partner hopping over another downed tree.

"They're ok, they'll ask for help if they need it. They're signaling that they are ok so far. Right now we need to head off the Grimm." Ruby wanted desperately to spring into her semblance and scout ahead. She knew from previous experience if she ran into big trouble she would want her team nearby. She restrained herself.

The girls finally made it to the towns gates. Ruby takes a second to prepare herself. They draw their weapons and head out of the gates in the direction of a loud roars and screeching.

"Sounds like griffins and beowolves at the very least." Ruby assesses, She uses her semblance to leap into a tree. She motions to a nearby tree expecting Blake to take to the treetops as well. She also signals to Yang and Weiss to stay low. Having not discussed any of the signals ahead of time -it just wasn't something the tiny reaper even thought of to be honest. The results of her signals were just raised eyebrows and questions. She sighs, and explains what she wants from the other girls apologizing for her lack of forethought. Another roar cuts through the night.

Weiss cringes. "Does that sound like an ursa to anyone else?" She looks to the tree finding her partner scanning the forest silver eyes reflecting the ever lightening sky. She doesn't want a repeat of the farm incident.

"They're here." Ruby's voice is quiet but Blake is struck by the seriousness it conveys. There's a gravity in the tiny leaders voice she cant remember ever hearing. "It's just a pack of beos for now. Weiss, Blake, you two take the left, Yang stay with me on the right." She gives her team a look and a nod and they are off. Yang has always been impressed with the way her sister danced with her weapon. She was secretly hoping to see that during the battle. Beowolves were some of Ruby's favorite Grimm to dispatch. The girl had a knack for reading the dark beasts. She would have to settle for much more efficient and controlled slashes and spins. The pack was huge but none of the girls showed any signs of fatigue when the last wolf disintegrated.

The familiar screech of a nevermore causes them to look skyward. Without really thinking about it Ruby uses her semblance landing on the back of the bird. Digging Crescent Rose into its thick hide for support. She fires a few shots into the beasts wing forcing it to crash. Her team forced to scatter to avoid getting crushed. They would have to remember to bring that up later. "Weiss freeze its other wing! Yang, Blake focus on its head!" Weiss freezes the wing, Blake and Yang keep its head occupied. "EVERYBODY LOOK OUT!" Ruby shouts. They aren't sure when she launched herself in the air but she's coming down hard. The point on the handle of her scythe connecting with the beasts back sinking all the way through. She lands gracefully as the bird beast turns to smoke around her.

"That was dangerous!" Yang and Weiss scold in unison, causing Ruby to rub the back of her neck. "I mean….. I did give everyone a warning?"

"Not that, you jumped on that thing without letting us know your plan, IF there was a plan. " Blake points out slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, that's just kinda the way we… uh, Ranger, deal with nevermore. You're right though, I'm sorry guys, I'll work on that."

"No, we'll all work on it together." Weiss smiles.

The roar of the ursa sounds closer. Ruby and her team hold a very quick strategy meeting. Weiss tells Ruby that under no circumstances is she to get anywhere near the things claws. Ruby agrees, but warns the other three of the same. She knows what the business end of those claws feels like all too well. This ursa is half the size of the one at the farm. The girls seem to have hit their groove launching combo attacks at the beast. It takes them almost an hour to down the monster but they manage. Ruby beams at her team. "Its good to have us back Team RWBY!" She cheers and promptly falls, back first into the ground to rest. "Eww, it's muddy, I forgot." She groans causing the other 3 girls to laugh while Yang helps her up.

A/N: I figured they'd have a few minor missteps, I'm pretty decently proud of this one.


	18. Chapter 18: Laundry

A/N: I have a migraine, still want to wright though. This will probably be a very short chapter.

With the town is finally cleared of the threat of the grimm, The hunters and huntresses filter back to the cozy little lodge. Ruby showers and changes into her pajamas. She gathers up her muddy outfit and prepares to head down to the laundry room of the little inn. Weiss kicks up a bit of a fuss over whether or not its proper for a young lady to run around in her pajamas in front of strangers. Ruby shrugs, she does it all the time. Clothes need washed and no one even cares anyway. Weiss isn't sure if Ruby is joking or just really naïve. She turns to get Yangs attention as the golden haired girl emerges from the bathroom. Ruby takes her chance to slip out of the room without another lecture. She finds the situation really funny though. Weiss will learn.

It takes Weiss fifteen minutes to track Ruby down, she had taken a wrong turn at the gift shop finding the staff entrance to the kitchen the first time. When she does find Ruby she's completely shocked to find the entire laundry room packed with hunters and huntresses in their pajamas. Ruby is currently occupying a work area next to a sink. She's painstakingly cleaning the leather parts of her gear that can't go in a machine. She's also trading stories with an older huntress. Weiss lingers in the doorway watching and listening. Ruby pouts when she finds one of the seams of one of her leather cuffs unraveling. The huntress she was chatting with comes over and examines the cuff. She walks over to her bag and returns with a needle and thread.

The huntress takes the cuff and painstakingly removes every bit of the worn threading from the seams. She then resews the cuff walking Ruby through every step. She makes sure to only use the pre existing holes from the original work so she doesn't weaken the structure. The cuff completed she hands it over to the young girl to inspect. Ruby's eyes gleam in approval. Now she would know how to repair it on her own in the future the older huntress muses. The huntress waves off the shower of thanks from the tiny reaper. A buzzer signals the older huntresses clothing is finished. She takes her gear and waves at Ruby. Weiss finally spotted is waved in by a sheepish looking Ruby. The younger girl expecting a lecture but instead Weiss asks about her new gear. It's really high quality work. She wants to know how Ruby came by it.

Ruby explains it was payment for one of Rangers missions. The week before arriving in the little town she had managed to get her original outfit caught in some nevermore feathers. The group sewed it together as best as they could. They accepted a multi day job for a leathersmith when they came back upon completion of the job they were given their reward and surprised with Ruby's new gear. The smile upon Ruby's face never leaving as she told the story. The leathersmith stating "Cant have a huntress going around in tattered gear now can we?" That was the first time anyone really called her a huntress. It's one of her most proud memories she explains to her partner. Weiss begins to understand how much hunters mean to their world. She had always known how important the job was but, with the extra food gifts, and now after hearing the story of Ruby and Jaunes new gear for that matter, her eyes were opening to what hunters and huntresses MEANT to their world. Hope. Hope that they would cling to and care for any way they could. Weiss thinks how beautiful of a thought that really is.

A/N: fluff!


	19. Chapter 19: Farmers and Sleep

A/N: Two days until boat day for our little group. This is also a chapter with no real plan. Like always let's see where it goes together. I also went through chapters 9 through 18 and fixed wording, grammar, tense and spelling issues. well the ones I could see anyhow.

The morning seemed to come way too soon. Ruby felt as if she had just settled into bed when the sunbeams began to dance under the curtains waking her. Try as she may she couldn't get back to sleep. She grabs her scroll looking to access the mission boards again. She finds them still offline. A message stating the engineers were working to repair the connection on the home page. Stretching and sighing silently, she thinks about waking the others. They are all sleeping so soundly and all look so peaceful. She decides to leave them to their dreams. Not even Nora stirs as she grabs her boots and slinks into the hall. She isn't met in the hall by the boys today either. It seems that they were just as worn out as the girls. They must be taking the day to sleep in. She was frankly a little jealous of them. It was going to be a long day.

The dining hall was as usual busy but, service was quick. No one came to join her. The rest of the group still sleeping soundly. Deciding to go on another walk, she remembers to at least tell the innkeeper shes headed out. The town had been tidied up in a single day. The only remaining traces of the storm being piles and piles of firewood from the fallen trees. The sleepy little town was even quieter in the early morning. Ruby window shopped a bit again. This time succumbing to the lovely aroma of fresh baked bread coming from the charming bakery with the bear and bunny breads. She purchases a few of each. She nibbles on one as she walked the quiet streets. She closes her eyes against a gentle breeze. Taking time to just enjoy the peace, when something tugs on her cape.

Turning around, she is shocked to see the son of the farmer that had understated the severity of his grimm infestation. She blinks at the boy for a second. Looking around she finds his parents standing rather far off. They look sheepish, maybe scared or somewhere in between. The boy tugs her cape again wanting her attention.

"Hello?" She mentally kicks herself.

The little boy beams at her. His golden eyes sparking in the sunlight. "Thank you for saving me from that big bear!" He rawrs mimicking the ursa swing with his tiny hands.

She smiles at the little boy. "Thank You for thanking me!" She can't help but chuckle at the confused look on his precious face. She has a thought and rummages through her bag from the bakery. She pulls out one of the bear breads and hands it to the boy whose eyes light up. The boys parents walk up cautiously as if afraid of the tiny reaper. She waves to them smiling, still watching the boy devour the little bread treat.

"Its.. um… good to see you've recovered miss." The mother of the boy doesn't make eye contact instead she focuses on her sons head.

"I'm so very sorry I misrepresented the job.. beyond that.. thank you for saving our boy. I don't know what we would have done if.." The farmer looks to his son, noticing he managed to weasle a bunny bread from the dark haired girl after finishing his bear.

She looks the farmer over for a few seconds. She reaches out ruffling the little boys hair and smiles. "Its okay, really, just promise me one thing, just one small thing and well call it even?"

The farmer and his wife finally make eye contact, wanting to show their sincerity when they answer. "Anything, well do anything!"

"The only thing I want is for you to forgive yourselves, and, of course make sure to fully disclose the danger levels when you post jobs to the mission boards… I mean that's two things I guess..?" Ruby isn't entirely sure how to react when the farmers wife envelops her in a hug sobbing. She Pat's the woman's back as she cries thank you over and over. A short while later the family parts with her. The boy managing to get another bear bread from her. She waves them off and grabs her scroll to check for messages. She doesn't have any. It's only seven thirty in the morning though, so she figures the others are still sleeping. She munches absently on a bunny bread as she walks around the town again.

Her wandering is aimless, she enjoys the sounds and smells of the ever waking town. The fog horn of a boat catches her attention. On a whim she follows the sound to the beach and then the piers. She makes her way to the same one she sat at a few days back. Sitting cross legged leaning on a wooden pillar as she watches the little cargo ship unload. The little boats crew working efficiently to unload their freight. The breeze is chilly, she pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her cloak around herself. The lapping of the waves eventually lulling her to sleep.

She's woken sometime much later in the day by a panicked voice, whose owner is shaking her rather roughly. Her eyes fly open her vision adjusts as she raises her head with some effort. "Nora? What's going on?"

"We've been looking for you all day! You weren't answering your scroll!" Nora answers sitting next to Ruby.

"My scroll? I didn't hear it go off?" She produces the little device "How is it one thirty?" Ruby yawns swiping the scroll awake. Sixty eight missed calls and texts?! Oh man, I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She whines.

Nora taps out a quick message to the others letting them she's found their wayward leader safe and sound. "Happens to everyone, how'd you end up here in the first place?"

Ruby finds she's having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "I was just walking around, I heard the fog horn.." She trails off the fuzzy feeling of sleep overcoming her again. She flutters her eyes open when she feels something cool on her forehead. It's Nora's hand, the redheaded girl has a very concerned look on her face.

"Ruby, you're burning up! C'mon let's get you back to the lodge." Nora taps out another quick message with the update on Ruby's condition. Nora helps Ruby up and slowly they make their way across the beach. They are met at the mission boards by the rest of their party who all bombard the sleepy girl with questions. Ruby asks if they can talk about it at the lodge. She doesn't feel sick, just so very tired. All she wants is a nice warm bed.

Ruby wakes the next morning with only vague memories of the day before. So vague they really seem more like a dream. She does however feel more rested than she could recall in the last few months. For once the tiny reaper forgets that the other girls are in the room with her. She stretches and yawns loudly feeling great. Yang shouts her name and the four girls rush to her bedside. She blinks "Guys?"

Ruby gets filled in on the day before. Its kind of embarrassing to be honest. The kindly innkeeper even called in a favor for the group. He had the local doctor make a house call for them. His diagnosis being a mild virus and severe exhaustion. Ruby couldn't believe she slept for an entire day. She apologizes for making them all worry. Her stomach growls loudly, Nora laughs, she'll go tell the boys she's up so they can all eat breakfast together.

A/N: I guess the fic decided I had ran poor Ruby ragged and she needed sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping and Festivals

A/N: Yet another unplanned chapter. I swear they go better than the ones I try and plan anyhow. Side note: My 10 year old daughter became interested in RWBY recently. started with Chibi and her interest was really piqued when I started playing Amity Arena. I showed her the Red Trailer. Her first words on the series proper .."Oh, Crescent Rose is also a gun." Yea, she gets it! its getting within a few chapters of the end of the fic, so I think I can tell you all where the inspiration for the tone of this story comes from. Natsume and The Book of Friends. It's such a gentle soothing series, it's about growth and emotions and friendship. I highly recommend it.

Breakfast is a lively event, all eight members of the group present. Ruby recounts her encounter with the farming family. They share stories from the day of the storm. Oscar managed to land the final blow on a griffin, he's congratulated on his improvement. Qrow comes down to check on Ruby, giving her the third degree. It takes quite a bit of reassuring him that she honestly feels one hundred percent today. He plucks her scroll from her hands as she logs into the mission boards. She whines when he votes the idea of a few easy missions today. He tells them that the little town will be holding a festival this evening. They can do whatever they want today, other than missions. The last part he makes pointedly clear to Ruby.

Her plans for the day down the drain she suggests a sparring session. No one is really feeling that today. They've pretty much explored the little town in the week and a half since their arrival, so there isn't much to do. Weiss suggests they all go shopping. She reasons there's a festival so it would be nice to have something festive to wear. With nothing else springing to mind Ruby gives in. Nora was already dragging her half way out the door anyway excited about shopping. Yang laughs knowing her sister was not the fondest of clothes shopping. The entire group arrive at the towns little clothing boutique. The shop owner initially offput by the large group of teens soon relaxes as they quietly browse her store.

Yang and Weiss take great joy in holding up various frilly dresses on Ruby assessing how they would look on the tiny girl. Blake and Jaune just shoot her looks that seem to say bear with it." Nora busies herself with Oscar exclaiming how cute this shirt or these pants would look on him. Ruby laughs to Weiss "Mama Nora". Weiss chuckles. Yang and Weiss head to the changing rooms. Sensing her chance at escape Ruby walks up to the shop owner. She asks what the festival is about learning that its their towns founders day festival. Ruby sighs in relief when the shop owner explains no one in town dresses up. Its essentially a village wide cookout with a fireworks display to end the night. Ruby is over shopping and excuses herself. She sighs leaning against the boutiques wall content to watch vendors setup their stalls.

She zones out listening as a few musicians get in one more practice before their event. The skies are calm, the breeze is warm, the town is abuzz with activity. Ruby has a soft smile on her face, the atmosphere in the charming little port town very much reminiscent of Patch on holidays. A familiar presence settles beside her, she doesn't even need to cast a glance sideways to know who it is. "This little town really is something isn't it.?" Jaunes question comes out more like statement. He casts his glance at Ruby watching her from the corner of his eye. "It reminds me of home before our festivals." The soft smile and distant look in her eyes unwavering.

They stand in silence watching the bustle of the normally sleepy town for several long minutes just enjoying the sight of it all. Ruby's face darkens as an unwelcome thought worms it's way through her mind. Jaune notices her body language stiffen and the smile fade from her face. "is everything okay?" His tone soft but concerned. She sighs. "I was thinking how all of the abandoned and destroyed towns we traveled through must have had festival like this, and now….." Jaune interrupts her.

"They probably did, but, we wont ever know honestly. I think what we need to do today, is focus on the present. Don't let the thought of what might have been keep you from what is happening today". He looks over at her gaging her, he's glad to see her smile return.

"When did you get so wise vomit boy?" She teases easily.

"Oh, is that what we're doing Crater Face.?" He teases back. They both laugh and just chat for a while until the rest of the group filter out of the little store. Other than a few small trinkets no one really buys much. Ruby and Jaune continue their conversation the topic changing to a comic they both read. Nora and Ren share a look. They've heard the end of this conversation many times. Ren chuckles quietly to himself when Yang and then Weiss try to get a word in edge wise between the two dorks. Blake finally catches their attention when she recommends they all hit up the bookstore and see if they have the latest issue. The two blink finally acknowledging the rest of the group. They at least have the good graces to be embarrassed.

The topic turns to the festival as the group make their way to the bookstore. The latest issues of the comic bought the group decide its lunch time. Ruby leads them to the charming bakery. The owner waves and greets Ruby recognizing her from before. They serve sandwiches and soup of the day along with their other yeasty specialties. Yang is surprised when Ruby orders a bowl of broccoli soup. "Since when does Ruby Rose like broccoli ?" She teases. Ruby shrugs "I like it in soup." It's not really an explanation but Yang smiles dropping the topic. Lunch is delicious they take their time eating and talking. They share more stories from their travels. The bakery owner leans over her counter listening and smiling. They eventually leave the bakery and head back to the cozy little lodge. They'll get ready and meet up in a few hours to enjoy the festival together.

A/N: That's all for tonight.


	21. Chapter 21: Festivals and Stregnth

A/N: I literally have only one scene planned. Ah well, let's go.

The sun set on the charming little port town signaling the start of the festival. The temperature plummeted the air was cold, but the atmosphere warm. Paper lanterns ziz zagged overhead swaying gently in the cool breeze. The townspeople crowded the streets perusing the vendors stalls. The smell of popcorn, funnel cakes and various other treats filling the air with their delicious scents. The towns little park was scattered with various games of chance and luck. It was all Ruby could do to restrain herself from abusing her semblance from sheer joy, she loved these kind of events.

Yang had given up on trying to keep up with her sister half an hour ago. Weiss wasn't sure if she was impressed or concerned at the rate the tiny reaper bounced stall to stall buying every kind of treat imaginable. Blake had begun to wonder if Nora had rubbed off on the tiny girl, Nora being the only one capable of keeping up with Ruby right now. Jaune, Ren and Oscar were more or less unfazed by the hyperactive duo. The group splintered off each exploring this booth or that. Nora learned there was a "Tunnel of Love" setup somewhere in the town and had long since grabbed Ren dragging him in search of the attraction. Jaune and Oscar couldn't help but laugh at the uncharacteristic eep Ren made when Nora came to collect the dark haired boy.

Ruby finds herself poking along the stalls in the little park. She plays whack-a-grimm, loses at goldfish toss, plays shoot-a-grimm . She whines when she cant actually use Crescent Rose. She manages to win a small stuffed ursa at the milk bottle toss. Wandering around the little park absently squishing the toy. The furthest end of the park has a test your strength machine. Its quaint and old fashioned. Ruby wonders if those things are even made anymore. She had always wanted to try one ever since she had seen one in a movie when she was little. As luck would have it the person in front of her in line was the boy from the weapon stand. He's talking with a friend of his telling a story that's clearly exaggerated. Ruby rolls her eyes but remains quiet. The boy hadn't noticed her yet and she was hoping to keep it that way.

He gestures wildly telling his story accidentally bumping into the tiny reaper. He turns to apologize, his face lighting up upon recognition. She mentally facepalms silently hoping he will leave her alone. He doesn't much to her chagrin. "Well, hello again little red." He beams at her. She really wants to punch him, but she reasons with herself that the boy wouldn't have any way of knowing what that nickname meant. Her skin crawled at the memories of the cane wielding crime lord. She sighs and gives a simple hello in response.

The boy rocks on his heels "So, where's your boyfriend tonight?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

It takes her a second to process what the boy means. She mentally kicks herself when it clicks. "Oh, um, he's down by the food stalls getting some funnel cakes, I think."

"You think? If I was your boyfriend I'd never leave your side" He winks clearly thinking he's being charming.

Ruby manages to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "Yea, well we like to do our own things sometimes." She groans thinking how lame that sounded.

The boy grins, seemingly quite pleased for some reason. "Ok, Ok I get it, you two split huh? No need to be shy."

"No" She sounded defensive.

"Okay, okay, tell you what" He is interrupted when a small child crashes into him falling on his rump. The boy rubs his head glaring at the older boy who just stares down at the little tyke.

Ruby kneels down offering her hand to help the boy up smiling at him. "BEAR LADY!" He cheers launching himself at her neck hugging her. In the dim light she hadn't recognized the farmers son, she sets him down and ruffles his hair as she stands. His parents are not far behind, but it seems the boy has a knack for running off. She greets the farmer and his wife. She returns their son yet again, but not before she produces the stuffed ursa handing it to the boy. "Now you'll have something to remember me by." She waves them farewell as they wander back into the crowds.

"Bear lady?" The boy is curious. What's the story behind that?"

She shrugs. "I saved him from an ursa the other day."

"You? Tiny cute little you went up against an ursa?" His disbelieving tone really irks Ruby. They've also been slowly moving towards the game. The long line finally making headway.

Weiss is close by and has been watching the interaction for a while. She is angry beyond measure for her partner and friend. She decides not to interrupt for now, but if that jerk so much as touched Ruby she is going to use her gravity dust and launch him across town.

"Yes, I saved him from a full grown ursa. My companions took it out though. I am a huntress after all. I fight grimm all the time." She doesn't bother to hide her aggravation.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. Tell you what how about you let ole Max here treat you to a snack to celebrate your saving the kid" after I show you how strong I am of course" He's clearly thinking he's placating the tiny girl and he clearly thinks he is being suave.

Ruby is one hundred percent done with the boy. Her stubbornness causes her to stay in line. She wants to test her strength darn it! "No"

There are only two patrons ahead of them now, the boy continues wheedling her and she keeps saying no. Weiss is furious but the boy isn't doing anything other than being annoying. He finally has a brilliant idea. He bets Ruby on the game. If he wins she *has* to get a snack with him. She agrees. Weiss facepalms and smirks. The little dolt wont know what hit him.

The boy struts up to the mallet on the game and makes a big show of picking it up. Tossing it lightly hand to hand before winding up and hitting the pressure plate sending the little marker three fourths of the way up the machine. He earns a few cheers and claps. The operator hands him a small stuffed dog as his prize. He grins and bows to Ruby motioning for her to go. She smirks, Weiss smirks from her vantage point. Without any fanfare or showing off Ruby lifts the mallet and takes her hit ringing the bell.

Weiss laughs at the way the boy stands slack jawed staring at the tiny reaper. Ruby is handed a large geist plush. Weiss finally walks up calling to Ruby. The girls walk off, Weiss restrains herself from sticking her tongue out at the boy. She sighs internally Yang and Nora must be rubbing off on her. The boy is still standing stunned. The owner of the machine laughs and claps the boy on the back. "Don't feel bad son, that girl and her friends cleared my daughters farm of nevermore last week. The way she tells it, that little one fights with a huge scythe, so she's gotta be strong . You might wanna learn when to take a hint though. She was clearly not into you at all"

A/N: More carnival fun and fireworks tomorrow. That may end up being the last chapter come to think about it. I kind of have another idea for a story when this one is done though.


	22. Chapter 22: Fireworks Musings

A/N: This will be the final chapter of this story. As always, let's see where it goes together. The opening sentence is being such a jerk. I must have changed it ten times.

The excitement in the atmosphere built as the fireworks display start drew nearer. The townsfolk clamoring for the best vantage points on the beach. It took several texts and quite a bit of good old fashioned shouting to get everyone back together. The plan always being they would watch the fireworks as a group. Ren looked shell-shocked while Nora looked quite proud. Weiss started to ask about the tall boys condition. Ruby and Jaune didn't bother restraining their laughter. "You don't even wanna know" They chorused in unison. Blake and Yang shrugged at each other. Oscar chuckled nervously .

The group manages to find a decent location on a nearby hill. It's close enough to the fireworks while being just a bit away from the large crowds. They swap stories about their adventures at the festival. Yang grins and congratulates Ruby on the way she handled the boy at the strength tester. Nora claims the geist plush on the grounds that she dispatched the one they fought. Ruby reminds her that she sniped the beast fair and square, but gives Nora the plush anyhow.

The fireworks soon start, the townspeople ooh and awe-ing at the display. Ruby watches the sparks dance and fade nestled in the center of her teams. There is so much cheer and good will in the air the chance of a grimm attack is practically nonexistent. The whole group are more relaxed than she has seen them in ages. A soft smile crosses her face as she allows herself to just bask in the moment. She works on committing as much of this time into memory as possible. The display ends soon enough and they begin chatting again, allowing the crowd to disperse before heading back to the lodge.

When they finally do get up to leave a fog horn catches their attention. A small passenger liner comes into view. They will be leaving this charming little port village tomorrow. It's a little but sad for the girls plus Oscar. They might have only been here for a week and a half, but this little community had grown on them. They ask Ranger how they do it – bouncing town to town without getting attached. They always get attached they explain, but that's the reason they keep moving. Their mission is to save the world. They cant do that staying in one place too long. They all nod understanding.

They pass the farmer and his family on the way back to the cozy little lodge. The boy being carried by his father. He is sound asleep but still gripping the ursa plush tightly. Ruby smiles sleepily at the family waving as they pass. She will miss this town but she wont ever forget it.

A/N: Why did the perfect place to stop come so soon. Darn muse! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

A/N: I should be sleeping but nope, miss muse just had to spring an epilogue on me.

The waves lapped rhythmically at the piers of the charming little port village. The small passenger liner pulling in announcing its presence with a long blow of its fog horn. A large man with bright golden eyes steps off the ramp. He smiles a broad easy smile. It's good to be home. He strolls down main street, stopping at the charming little bakery. He's loved this place since he was a child. The owner smiles recognizing her customer. She plucks half a dozen bear breads from the shelf and bags them for him. He compliments her on her service and delicious breads. He eats three before leaving the store.

He glances at the mission boards but nothing strikes his fancy so he stops in at the tailors. The ursa logo on his pack was beginning to fray at the edges. The two old friends exchange stories for a while. It's getting late and he wants to make it home before dark. He winds through his town. The cozy little hunters lodge still looking as welcoming as ever. He is just about to turn down the road leading to his parents farm when a flutter of red fabric catches his eye. He quickenes his step so as to not lose sight of the colors owner. Red had become a sacred color for him, lucky even. All of his gear sewn in red thread. The color protected him and inspired him.

He cant believe his eyes when he sees her standing at the weapons dealers stall. She seemed infinitely tinier than he remembered but that was only natural. It had been twelve years of course. He loses his confidence for a moment, his idol literally feet away. He had followed the stories of her and her team since he was a child, he was no mere fanboy either, she had personally saved his life. His bag from the bakery crinkled in his hands. He smiles remembering something warm and comforting. He walks up to her unnoticed, the silver eyed woman enthralled with a new night vision scope. He tugs her cape ti get her attention. She turns and looks the man over. She blinks "Hello?" He wants to laugh, he's so unimaginably happy that some things don't ever change.

"Hi Bear Lady!" He answers smiling broadly as recognition crosses her face. This time hes surprised as she jumps up hugging him. He hands her one of his bear breads, he owes her he says. They talk for a long while. His father became one of the towns biggest advocates for hunters after her group left. Hes just returning from his third year at Beacon. Hes set to graduate and become a professional huntsman in the spring. He pulls out a weathered and worn ursa plush. Hes kept it all these years and took it as his symbol. He thanks her for inspiring him and he Hope's their paths will cross again. He leaves her to her weapons. He doesn't stop smiling for three days.


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue Expanded

A/N: Dang it, I fell in love with the little boys story, epilogue pt 2 it is!

Golden eyes peer out the window in awe and wonder. The three huntresses in his fathers field were defeating lancer after lancer. He had seen many hunters come to his fathers farm in the past, sometimes they left yelling he was too young to know why. The pink huntress was really cool she had a giant hammer. He cheered every time it connected with one of the giant bugs. The white huntress seemed to dance around the sky. Her sword seemed like magic, shooting ice and fire. He would ooh and ahh at her magic. The red huntress was his favorite! She had a scythe just like they had in their barn! She was so fast! He counted the number of grimm she got rid of, all the way to ten! That's the highest he ever counted, so he felt very proud of himself.

It had been a few minutes since any beasts had been seen. The yard seemed safe enough. He wanted to show the red huntress his dads scythe so they could match! He knew he wasn't supposed to go outside without permission but he was on a mission! He opened and closed the back door quietly. He didn't want to get in trouble. He had made it half way to the barn when he heard the loudest roar he had ever heard. He freezes terrified, instinctively sinking down and cowering as the monster charged at him. He could feel the heat of the ursas breath and his tiny body was covered in the shadow of the beasts raised claws. He squeezes his eyes shut in fear.

That's when something amazing happened! The red huntress had somehow wrapped herself around him shielding him from the beast. They both went flying, he hears her hit something hard and he is dropped. She glows red for a second, the pattern of her aura fading. He may be small but he knows about aura. They learned in preschool last week! He cries his four year old mind thinking broken aura and death are the same thing. The white huntress scoops him up, his sobbing uncontrollable. She tells him that the other girl will be ok but, he doesn't believe her. His mom and dad come running out now, . Their voices are loud but they quickly calm. "Grant don't ever run off like that again!" His mother sobs running inside with him so they can call for help.

When his mother brings him back outside there are a lot of new people around the red huntress. She's glowing its magic he thinks. The huntress tries to sit up! She's alive! He's so happy he cheers but, no one notices. The ambulance comes to take her to the doctors, his mom tells him. He accepts the answer only when one of the paramedics promises she will be ok. He's sure someone said her name was Rue something but, the day was so hectic he cant remember. He settles on calling her The Bear Lady. He doesn't stop talking about her for days. He tells his parents he's going to be a huntsman when he grows up!

A few days pass, he does not let up on his favorite topic, The Bear Lady. His parents humor him acting like every time he tells the story is the first time. The family are going into town for the first time since that day. He doesn't know why his parents are acting so weird today, they go into town all the time! His bright golden eyes catch sight of red fabric dancing in the wind. His face lights up, he wants to thank her! His mom shouts at him to stop but, he doesn't listen. He darts away towards his hero. He tugs her cape to get her attention. He smiles broadly at her as he thanks her. Something amazing happens and she gives him a bear bread! They are his favorite treat in the world! He wonders if she's magic for knowing! His parents are talking to her but he's too busy eating his treat to care about what they are saying. She slips him a bunny bread next, it's almost as tasty as the bear, which she gives him another of before ruffling his hair a little. This is the second best day ever! His birthday was the first. He sees her again at the festival. It's a very short meeting but one of the most important days of his life. She gives him a small stuffed ursa. It becomes his most treasured possession.

He's in third grade when news comes that Beacon has been reclaimed. They had learned about the fall of Beacon in history class. The pictures from that day contain several shots of his idol. His friends never believe him that she's the one that saved him when he was little. He doesn't care though. He smiles seeing her in the new photos.

He's in fifth grade when the discussion of what they want to do when they are adults comes up in class. He answers Huntsman without any hesitation. The application for the junior huntsman academy is filled out and he learns on his birthday that he was accepted. His parents take him to the bakery to celebrate. He orders a dozen bear breads.

The Junior Hunters Academy is everything he ever imagined it would be. He learns he is a brawler type, his semblance being short bursts of speed. When it comes time to design their weapons he chooses to make a set of claws. He names them Bear Slayers. They are designed to take small electric dust cartridges enabling him to stun an enemy and then land multiple hits. They are small enough to not affect his speed. When they discuss their hunters crests, something they will be known for the rest of their lives, he's one of the few to already know what he wants. The ursa skull is intimidating to most but to him it means protection. They need to name their crests, he gets several odd looks when he tells the class he already has named it Rue. He only tells them it's a secret when they ask why. Color schemes are another easy factor for him. Black clothing with red threading. He wants to honor his hero while being his own man.

He becomes known as the golden boy of Beacon. Its not because of his brute strength, not just because of his grades, but for his kindness. Headmaster Pine praises him for putting a quick end to the bullying of a fellow first year, but asks him to please not smash the pillar in the cafeteria next time. They've only just rebuilt that wing recently. One day his sparring teacher, Professor Winchester announces that he has something special to show the class today. Old footage from before the fall was discovered. The cameras in the cafeteria happened to catch something really amazing. The class cheers through the entire screening of the Team RWBY VS Team JNPR food fight. Grant is amazed to see his idol in the footage. Hes pleased when her semblance is similar to his. Something in his soul sings, feeling even more like he was on the right path. When the video ends the professor has his class critique the fighting techniques of the two teams.

His second year at Beacon, the entire school is gathered in the east courtyard. A statue honoring the fallen Pyrrha Nikos is being dedicated. His golden eyes brighten when SHE is there at the dedication along with several other professional huntsmen and huntresses. He recognizes them of course. He desperately wants to run up to Ruby and tell her how she inspired him. When the dedication is over the crowds chaos makes it impossible to get to her. He sighs giving up. He's just happy to see his hero is doing well. That evening he takes a walk around campus when he sees her standing alone in front of the statue. He rushes to talk to her but stops short when he hears her talking to the statue. He knew they were friends from the photos and the food fight video. He smiles sadly thinking of what it must feel like to lose a friend like that. He leaves her to her chat. Something in his soul burns with determination. He will do his best to protect the world so no one else will have to lose a friend like she did. The third time he sees her – if you count the video in Professor Winchesters class, he is visiting home. He finally gets to talk to her and he gets a hug from his hero. He let's her know how much she changed his life and how grateful he is.

A/N. I cant help it!


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue 3

A/N: I'm at almost 100k words on FFN. I wanted to cross that milestone in this story, it's my favorite.

The halls of Beacon sparkle in the light of the golden red sunset. Grant strolls the halls looking at the pictures that line the walls. "Beacons Brightest" Stamped above the montage of graduated students. Every picture with a tiny plaque underneath. "Lisa Lavender: World Renowned Reporter" "Qrow Brawnwen: Professional Huntsman First Class" "Taiyang Xaio-long Signal Headmaster" Several other pictures and descriptions line the long hall. Its after hours so he's able to take his time and take them all in. There's a particular set of pictures he is looking for, he smiles finding it. "Ruby Rose: Savior of all of Remnant" He's always wondered why she had such a grandiose descriptor. He knows the silver eyed woman is remarkable, he knows from first hand experience. "Savior of all of Remnant" He repeats softly out loud trying the words, he huhs.

"She really is you know?"

Grant had been wrapped up in his musings and didn't hear Headmaster Pine walk up behind him. "What has you wandering my halls this late in the evening?" Oscar leans on his cane, eyes sparkling in the golden light of the sunset.

"Graduation jitters, I guess, after next week we'll all be professionals. I'm excited and nervous and, feeling a little lost. I thought maybe coming to see the woman who inspired to be a huntsman would maybe give me some reassurance?" Grant rubs his neck. "Did she really save all of remnant?"

Oscar smiles, an odd far off look in his eyes. Sometimes it unnerved grant the way his eyes looked so incredibly old. "She did, I was there to witness." He strides over to the wall of pictures pointing out a few. "Li Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xaio-Long were there as well. Some details are classified of course, but would you like to hear the story?

Grant smiles. "yes, of course!"

Oscar chuckles at the eagerness of the fledgling huntsman. Oz likewise chuckles in the back f his consciousness. "It all started when a tiny silver eyed girl wielding a ridiculously over engineered mechanical sniper scythe attempted to capture one of Remnants most dangerous criminals all on her own. Professor Goodwich stepped in, and long story short my predecessor Headmaster Ozpin admitted her to Beacon two years early. Of course this is all second hand information to me."

Grant chuckles, somehow that seems just like his hero. "Okay, but how does that tell me how she saved Remnant?"

Oscar chuckles. "Every story has a beginning, that's simply where hers starts. I'd like to say that her time at my school was typical, but it was anything but. Thwarted white fang plots – they weren't always the allies of humanity they are now, grimm invasions, and mech fights in the street of Vale all seeming to involve Ruby and Team RWBY. You've seen the food fight video." Oscar laughs, his memory, Ozpins memory? Of the way Glenda ranted for hours about the mess the cafeteria was in surfacing. " No it seems fate liked to throw your hero into impossible situations, and yet time after time she triumphed. When Beacon fell I'm told she is the one that froze the wyvern grimm atop of the tower."

Grant's eyes widen. "How is that even possible?"

"Silver eyes, the trait in its self is extremely rare, rarer still are those able to harness their power. I'm afraid Miss Rose's first use of them came due to a great loss. It's a shame to say it but that loss set the stage for her to save the world. Moving on, It was nearly a year after that I met her and Team Ranger travelling along with Qrow Brawnwin."

"I thought her team was team RWBY?" Grant questions.

"Ah, yes here at Beacon Miss Rose was the leader of Team RWBY. Team Ranger are the remnants of Team JNPR. Team RWBY were scattered after the events of that night. Team JNPR were down a member and Ruby Rose was missing an entire team. You've seen the videos and heard the stories. I'm told RWBY and JNPR were sister teams, so its only natural the two broken groups formed one team."

Grant thinks for a few minutes. "I hope nothing like that ever happens to team GOLD. I want to fight by their sides the rest of my life."

Oscar smiles. "Hearing things like that gives my job as headmaster the greatest meaning. I'm going to cut a very long story short. You know huntsmen have fought the creatures of grimm for as long as Remnant has been Remnant. What most people don't know is that, up until a few years ago there was a grimm queen. You'll never read about her, only a handful of people even know she existed. She lived in the grimmlands, twisting the grimm to her whims, creating nightmarish versions of the already dark beasts. It took us years of trials, tribulations, victories and defeats to finally make it to her palace. The battle raged for days. We finally wore down the queen. Miss Rose was the key to success. She was wounded and exhausted yet she found the strength to unleash her silver eyed light on the queen purifying her in the process. That is why she is the savior of all of Remnant."

"That's amazing and all, but the grimm still roam our world." Grant points out.

"Yes, the grimm existed far before their queen was born into this world. They are as much a part of this world as aura and dust." Oscar provides.

"I found him guys!" Comes a shout from down the hall.

"I thought Professor Winchester had the day off." Oscar hmms watching the sparring teacher waving to someone he cant see. There is laughter echoing in the halls before a group of people come into view. Grant's eyes widen. She is in the group!

"OSCAR!" Nora shouts running towards the headmaster tackling him. He lands with an oomph. Grant cringes the arriving group laugh. "Hi Nora, where are your little ones today?" He asks getting up and dusting himself off. "Uncle Tai is watching them." Grant raises an eyebrow at the interaction, this seemingly a normal greeting between the two.

"Hi Oscar" Ruby waves walking up she notices the golden eyed boy as well. "Nice to see you again grant! Are you excited about graduation?"

"More or less" Grant shuffles a bit.

"Ruby, Jaune, I'm surprised to see you back so soon" Oscar levels them with a concerned gaze.

The two smile. "The mission was easier than expected, so we finished early." Ruby shrugs.

"You call that easy? A beringle tried to bite you in half! I nearly had a heart attack!" Jaune shouts sounding incredulous.

"Psst, my plan worked though didn't it?" She waves his worry off. Ren laughs despite himself. Grant watches the group having a hard time picturing them as students. They are professional huntsmen and huntresses, not only that they are among the elite.

"Will Blake, Yang and Weiss be joining us this evening?" Oscar asks.

"Weiss is busy with her company but she'll make graduation. Blake and Yang should be back from their trip tomorrow though. We're all super excited about graduation!"

"Will you guys be participating in the ceremony?" Grant is excited that his hero will be present on graduation day.

"In a manor of speaking, yes they will be participating" Oscar speaks coyly.

"In a manor of speaking?" Grant is confused.

Oscar chuckles. "They are being presented with official Beacon diplomas. In essence they get to finally officially graduate from Beacon. All things considered it's about time!"

"Hey Grant, that's going to make us graduation buddies!" Ruby grins. Grant feels a wide smile split his face. He gets to graduate with his idol!

"I can hardly wait!" Nora grabs Ruby's shoulders shaking them. The group laugh and talk and share stories with Grant about their time in school.

A/N: Now I'm going to need to write the graduation! Heh.


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue 4: Surprise

A/N: Had to write this! Apparently "complete" means nothing to me! Ha!

Tomorrow was graduation day. The excitement and nervousness in the air had the entire campus buzzing with activity. The week had been filled with finals and special events. With Teams RWBY and RNJR in town their classes had been graced with special demonstrations and lectures from the heroes. Grant loved every second watching Ruby and Yang spar in Professor Winchesters class. Miss Goodwich had also asked the red caped woman to give a speech for her class. The woman was not the best at those things, nervously bumbling a lot of the way through. Goodwich smiled shaking her head "Socially awkward as always" she half laughs to the class.

The word had gotten around that the professional huntresses and huntsmen would "graduate" with the current class. It was explained that due to circumstances the group had been made honorary graduates of Beacon, thus earning them their licenses. This would just promote them to official graduates. Ruby made time each evening to spend a little time with Grant and his team. In her line of work it wasn't very often she got to see the results of her missions or the people influenced by them. She was allowing herself to bask in one of her successes. The two were chatting in the courtyard when Oscar and the rest of her two teams following behind him find her.

"Miss Rose, I've got a bit of a surprise for you, well for all of you. Would you follow me to the dormatories?" He asks odd twinkle in his eyes.

Ruby looks to her friends who shrug to her unasked question. "Yea, sure" she chirps sounding impossibly childlike. "Sorry Grant, looks like well be cutting out visit short tonight"

"Oh, it's quite alright if he comes along" Oscar says smiling. Grant decides to follow curiosity getting the better of him.

They are lead down a familiar path down a familiar hall. Grant doesn't miss how their chatter had stopped. The entire group, other than Headmaster Pine sharing identical bittersweet smiles. This wing of the school had been under renovations the entire time he had attended.

"This wing officially reopens in the fall, but it's so rare to have you all together, I figured I'd give you all a sneak peak. Grant didn't miss the shift in the way Oscar's speech pattern had shifted. He shrugged it off as just familiarity between friends.

Oscar stops in between two doors on opposite sides of the hall. His eyes twinkling in excitement. "Ruby, Jaune if you would, open your teams dorms please."

Ruby and Jaune share a look. Grant reads so many emotions he cant process them. Joy, trepidation, hesitation, happiness, nostalgia, so many more. The two walk up slowly to the doors. Slowly their hands grip the doorknobs. Neither one move, seemingly frozen in place. The two team leaders look to each other again. Ruby smirks something remembered. "No time like the present vomit boy!" Her eyes twinkle with mirth. "Well then, let's get on with it crater face!" He shoots back chuckling. Grant laughs at the nicknames. The doors click open and they both gasp.

"I had these two rooms kept exactly as you left them. They'll be mini museums to some of Remnants best huntresses and huntsmen." Oscar explains "Please, feel free to look around. "He motions toward the groups. The teams filter into their old dorm homes. Grant doesn't think the bunk bed setup looks very safe. He stays in the hall watching.

The four young women are silent for a while remembering their times together in the room. Ruby breaks the silence having thought of something. "Hey, Oscar, you said the room is exactly like we left it right?"

"Yea, that's right" He calls back casually.

Ruby snickers and giggles edging towards Blake's bed. "Ruby.. what are you doing?" Yang asks confused. Ruby just giggles harder. She sticks her hand under Blake's pillow and declares "JACKPOT!" as she pulls out an old paperback book. Blake's eyes widen and she jumps for the book. Ruby having anticipated the move leapt across the room sticking out her tongue. "Ruby… can I have my book back please?" She half asks half growls. Ruby giggles and tosses it to her teammate. "Just so you know, that book is filth!" Blake reddens. "Hey guys, look at this" Weiss calls out drawing their attention to the rooms desk. The four gather around a picture with the words "New friends" written across it in red marker. "They really kept everything" Yangs voice is full of affection. The four hug leaving the room, shutting the door on their childhoods. It felt well earned, this closure they didn't know they needed.

Jaune, Ren and Nora walk out around the same time. Grant would swear to the day he dies that he saw a girl with long red hair and glittering green eyes trail behind them and disappear. The soft smile on her face and pride in her eyes something he will never forget. The teams look at each other not saying anything for a while. Nora's stomach growls loudly, breaking the somber bittersweet moment. Ruby laughs as hers follows suit. "C'mon crater face let's go get our teams some food." Jaune grabs her hood flipping it over her head. "I'll get you for that vomit boy" Ruby shouts flailing her arms when he doesn't let go of her hood.

"Now now, may I ask you to please take any violence outside. We just finished this wing." Oscar's voice is teasing. The whole group laugh. They say their goodbyes to Oscar and Grant and head into town for dinner.

A/N: The book was of course Ninjas of Love, obviously .


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogue: Graduation

A/N: Its graduation day!

The auditorium was filled to capacity. The banners hung, decorations everywhere for this special day. Oscar Pine strides into the stage and settles behind the podium. The professors of Beacon sitting behind him in a row on stage. Qrow looks up from the audience, sometimes it's hard to reconcile in his mind that this man was the fourteen year old farmhand that tracked him down in Mistral all those years ago. Tai next to him the biggest proud smile on his face. Winter is a few rows over. There's a mess of blond haired blue eyed women sitting in one section. Qrow recognizes Saphron and Terra, he's a bit shocked to see how tall Adrien has become. He cant find her in the audience but he knows Raven is somewhere hidden in the audience. Oscar clears his throat to get the attention of the noisy audience.

"Everyone thank you for coming tonight. I like to keep things simple so, without further adieu, everyone please welcome the one hundred and thirty fifth graduating class of Beacon Academy." There are even several members of the press attending tonight.

The doors on the far end of the auditorium open as the students file in. Teams RWBY and RNJR leading the way. The crowd buzzes with activity. They are a group of very famous huntsmen and huntresses. Quite a few eyes in the crowd tear up. Yang catches sight of team CVFY and they wave to her. Team CRDL cheer loudly as Jaune, Ren and Nora pass by. Cardin on the stage just smiles. Qrow and Tai both tear up as Yang and Ruby pass by them. Weiss catches site of Team FNKY. Grant becomes a little starstruck. It was one thing hanging around Ruby's teams, he kind of felt like he knew them, in a way. All these professional hunters in the audience was a whole different thing!

The students all walked the stage one by one. Grant feels an odd sort of emotion between embarrassment and pride when he is called on stage, and Ruby and her teams cheer loudly for him and his team. When the last student has received their diploma Oscar begins calling Ruby's group. The crowd absolutely erupt as they are called one by one. Ruby unintentionally wins the moment of the night when a member of the media snap a picture of her hugging her diploma leaving the stage. Ruby and her teams settle back in their seats as Oscar brings the rowdy crowd to order.

He isn't one for long flowery speeches, though Oz does offer to take over if he'd prefer. Oscar chuckles, he's got this.

"I've only been Headmaster for a few years, but I can say without a doubt this graduating class is one of the best I've ever seen. Go forth into the world, do good, be good! It's with great honor I say one last time, CLASS DISMISSED!" Oz fondly says he couldn't have said it better himself.

The graduates fling their hats in the air and the crowd erupts in cheers again as the newly minted professional huntsmen and women filter out. There's mass chaos as the students find their families. Ruby and her groups lag behind catching up with their friends. Tai and Qrow nearly smother Ruby and Yang with hugs and praise. Ren and Nora retrieve their little ones from Jaunes sisters. They have been adopted as members of the Arc family.

Oscar calls the group up to the stage. He wants a picture of them all together. Oscar meant just the "students" but Nora is having none of it. Glenda snaps the photo. The school will proudly display the picture for years to come, Oscar immortalized in the picture in a headlock . The rest of the group in laughter. Glenda refuses to retake the photo fondly saying it was perfect. There is of course a reception in the cafeteria. Ruby and Jaune end up by a wall both feeling overwhelmed with all the attention. They laugh about being socially awkward even all these later. It takes a lot of doing but Grant managed to find Ruby dragging his parents behind him. They chat for a long time, they thank her again for inspiring their son and themselves. They took over the cozy little hunters lodge last year when the kindly man that owned it passed away. They leave eventually tired from the evening.

"Hey, Jaune" Ruby yawns.

"What's up?" He yawns in return.

"We did it, didn't we?" Ruby hugs her diploma again.

"yea we did." He smiles back.

A/N: I'll say this completely completes the story, if that word had any meaning to my muse. Heh. Also, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die!


End file.
